Persephone
by Alba Raile
Summary: The Lone Wanderer finds herself the victim of mental abuse upon becoming a legion slave. A war begins as she tries to rediscover herself and save what's most important. F!LW/Vulpes Inculta Suggested F!LW/Charon
1. Prologue

New story ! Wooo. This was originally going to be a third installment for Janet and Charon but i felt because they have kids it was difficult to work with and their relationship is too sweet for what is going to happen with this story. Bumps should be updated tomorrow.

Please enjoy and review :)

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

The sun blasted down on Stephanie. She was tired, hungry and injured and could find no motivation within her to fight. The iron chains rubbed harshly against her right wrist, the left one slightly cushioned by her pip boy glove. She was pushed harshly by a large man in a tunic making her fall against another slave in front of her.

Slave. That is what she was now. They had been captured within the deserts of Arizona, they were trying to make it to Nevada, the Brotherhood had sent them. Her mind began processing ideas of escape. The Brotherhood would send reinforcements once word was sent out that they never reached their destination. Stephanie was one of their highest ranks they had to. Wrong. They would have assumed her team had perished. They were notorious for being strong fighters but even they couldn't win every fight.

Her head slumped down more in disappointment and she pulled herself to her feet when a whip cracked across her back. Stephanie screamed out in agony. Her sunburnt back receiving the worst of it. The slave in front of her held her hand and held Stephanie steady.

She looked into the slaves eyes seeing a mirror image of her own expression. Horror, despair, anxiety.

"He will save us. I know it." The slave whispered desperately.

For a fraction of a second Stephanie thought that she and this slave were waiting on the same man. A glimmer on the woman's ring finger proved her wrong. Her ghoul wasn't married. She had severe doubt that her husband could save her now, but she gave the woman a reassuring smile anyway.

They were getting closer to the 'stage' now. A high platform constructed of wood, on it a man covered by a mask auctioned off the new slaves. Some slaves were devastated, they fell to their knees tears pouring down their face. Pleas escaped their lips for them only to be pulled away by their wrists by their new 'masters'. Other slaves stood stone faced and glassy eyed. Accepting their fate and hoping that their death would be soon and quick.

Uproar was caused by the newest show toy. A young girl, 12 or so. The crowd of men went mad, bellowing and pushing. The girl was short and blonde, her eyes were huge as she stared at the crowd. Tears dripped to the floor and Stephanie could see her lips mutter 'mother' over and over again. She was just a child.

Rage rose in Stephanie's chest. She had killed slavers before, many of them. Her team had wiped out huge colonies. She was known for it. These slavers, Legion as they called themselves, they were too organised, too uniformed. Nothing like the jet induced mad men and women she had dealt with before. They didn't pillage out of drug induced fetishes, they did it because they thought it was their privilege.

The women were only war trophies.

The slave in front squeezed the hand she still held and Stephanie held it tight. She hadn't felt fear like this in many years. The slave adjusted her collar from discomfort showing Stephanie her profile. The woman was pregnant, far along at that. Her medical training told her she was around 30 weeks. The rage returned to Stephanie but she could not act on it. Out of her team they had killed one and enslaved another. Her ghoul had escaped, a small glimmer of hope within the darkness she now faced.

Her eyes scanned the area for her enslaved team member, she couldn't find him. Please be okay she chanted in her head, over and over again.

Her arm was pulled as the woman in front of her was pulled onto the stage. She screamed and held onto Stephanie's hand. The woman was slapped, releasing her hand and dragged up by the hair.

The man held his hand towards the woman and the crowd.

"A woman and a child. In the womb is that of a NCR dog !" The man bellowed.

The crowd became frenzied screaming obscenities and sums of money. In the sunlight Stephanie could see the woman was beautiful. This was probably her downfall. She stood back straight, staring at the hills against the crowd. She would show them no fear and Stephanie could only admire her.

Then her head exploded. The stage was filled with blood and tissue and the slaver dropped the lifeless body.

The crowd panicked and began to disperse. They were pushed and the roars became deafening in Stephanie's ears. The sound attracted men of higher ranks from the tents who bellowed to remain order.

Stephanie was distracted when a man pulled at her hair. In the mayhem, he had decided to claim her as his own, for free. Stephanie wriggled free and smacked her forehead against the man. She then used her wrist chains to wrap around his neck and pull tight until he stopped fighting back. She dropped him there and began to move forward.

Men pushed past paying her no attention. She made it as far as the tent in which the higher rank had came out short before, when she was stopped. She spun her body when a slaver grabbed her wrist. He pulled her close, his mistake. He sniffed at her hair just as she took the knife from his belt, plunging it into his stomach. She backed off as blood poured from his wound and he fell to the ground. A witness of this ran at her in a rage. She held the knife with two hands and aimed it for the attackers throat and swung. He fell too at her feet and she turned to meet the next opponent. He ran towards her and pulled at her hair and kicked her feet from her. She used her legs to bring him to the ground with her. Stephanie rolled straddling the body and rose the knife high.

"STOP !" an empowering voice roared.

Stephanie looked up at the owner. Her toned and trained muscles were covered in blood and she breathed heavily like the warrior she had trained herself to become 4 years ago.

The officer could only smirk at her. She sneered and plunged her knife into the man below her anyway; she didn't have to take his orders.

She quickly looked back up expecting him to fight for his fallen soldier. He did nothing. He stood hiding behind his head of a dog and sunglasses, still smirking.

That was how the Lone Wanderer caught the attention of Vulpes Inculta.


	2. Training

For the first three weeks she is tied to the bed. It's to prevent Stephanie from physically hurting Vulpes and it's to allow him to mentally hurt her.

She woke up in the chains the day after the slave trade event. Someone had removed her leather armour and instead uncomfortable and torn rags covered her body. A quick glance at her pip boy told her that although she wasn't wounded, she had no belongings and no files.

He came in shortly after she awoke and stood at the base of the bed. His cold eyes took in her form and he sneered. He had removed his dog head and glasses and she saw a small built frame and short black hair.

"Do you know who I am ?"

His voice was sly and he prolonged words, if not for Stephanie's predicament she would have laughed in his face. Butch would have said he talked like a girl.

"Not in the slightest."

This earned Stephanie a quick back hand against her cheek and she groaned.

"I don't even know what your affiliation is." Her eyes watered as her cheek stung but she blinked back the tears, giving him no satisfaction.

Her face became hotter as he promptly slapped her again.

"You will speak when spoken to profligate."

Confusion covered her face. Profligate. She didn't know exactly who this organisation was but her hatred for them grew further. No one in this wasteland had the right to address another in such a manner.

"We are Caesars Legion. You are currently in The Fort and I am Vulpes Inculta….your master."

Stephanie's lip turned up in disgust at the last word. She choked by all the obscenities that rose in her throat and gained composure. Her father always taught her that rudeness gets you no where. She noted that he pronounced Caesar as 'Kai-sar'.

"You mean Ceasar as in the Roman Emperor who ruled the Roman Empire literally over 3000 years ago."

Vulpes smirked and smack the inside of her thigh.

"You speak with knowledge. A commodity within these desolate plains."

She made no reply but simply narrowed her eyes and he slowly walked to the other side of the bed.

"Scientia in mulier est mortem" He whispered into her ear sending shivers down her back.

"You speak Latin. You took the whole roman stuff seriously."

Another sting makes its way to her thigh and she winces.

"My men do not appreciate women with knowledge. Women really have one or two purposes." He continues his slow walk circling her. "To carry heavy loads….or to please." His hand slips down her thigh and she fights against the restraints.

He only tsks at her attempts and gives her thigh another quick slap. Nothing is painful; he is trying to degrade her. Stephanie had spent over 4 years avoiding rape there was no way she was letting it happen now to a man in a skirt.

"You will be presented to Caesar when I have…..trained you. There you will be presented as my wife."

"And if I refuse ?"

He launches himself across her body knees pushing down painfully into her thigh and grabs her face pressing her cheek into the mattress.

"We shall see about that." He spits his face leaning directly into hers.

* * *

><p>For the first three days she is allowed no sleep or food and only little water. A guard is kept by her, whipping her every time her eyes shut. Eventually she begins to hallucinate. Seeing men and women she had killed. She sees her father and her friends but they are quickly wiped from the room with every deep blink she gives. Figures appear blurry and sluggish and she has to squint to focus on them.<p>

She sees the man in the dog hat approach her and blacks out for the first time.

"Vulpes !" a man shouts as he slaps the smaller man on the back.

"Lucius." Vulpes replies giving him a curt nod.

"I have seen your new play thing, the one you intend to keep. Why not just take her and be done with it."

"Unlike you Lucius I prefer my women willing."

The older man gives a large and harsh laugh.

"How do you intend to manage that ?"

"When I am finished, she will need no collar and no bindings. She will follow blindly. She just has to be broken and built back up again."

Lucius eyes him. Vulpes was capable of things no other men in the army were. Where one would barge and slaughter men. He would whisper sweet words that could convince the men to take their own lives. He was not to be fooled with though; Lucius knew he was incapable of mercy. He was a worthy comrade.

"I look forward to seeing your work." Lucius smirks "You've picked quite a beautiful slave girl."

"And she will be a beautiful and willing wife" Vulpes smirks in return.

* * *

><p>Stephanie realises how terrible the place she resides in is when she is washed for the first time. Two frail women undo her bindings and tug at her clothes. She is too exhausted to protest and even rests her forehead against one of their shoulders.<p>

The elder woman of the two smoothes her hair back and begins to wet it with a rag.

"You are lucky to be chosen by Master Inculta" She murmurs.

This catches Stephanie's attention and she leans back dazed and confused to look at this woman.

"How am I lucky ?" Her face changed to anger once she holds up her arms covered in red slashes and bruises.

"He never forces himself on us Ma'am." The woman nods. "He will treat you cautiously once he has presented you to Lord Caesar."

The words hit a nerve within her.

_Be Cautious_.

She shakes her head from the memory and continues to converse with the lady bathing her weak limps.

"Why did you do that ?" She asks.

"Do what ?" The elder replies still scrubbing the blood from her arm.

"Call me ma'am ?"

The younger of the two replies. She is barely a teenager and Stephanie can see from the red marks around her neck that she is a newer slave too.

"You got picked by an Officer. Head of the Frumentarii. That will keep you safe here."

"I won't be here long." Stephanie speaks weakly. "I'll be saved, they always come."

The two woman nod at her sullenly and dress her in new rag, if there ever was such a thing. They rest her on the bed and they bring back her bindings.

"What are your names?" Stephanie asks with fresh tears.

"I am Siri, this is Eve." The older woman gestures to the girl.

"I will save you both too. I promise."

Siri only looks at Stephanie sadly.

"If you do as you're told. Your life won't be too bad."

* * *

><p>One the second week Vulpes comes in once more to remind her of her place. His words haunt her sleep and sometimes she finds herself believing them.<p>

"Who is the man with this device?"

He points at her wrist. She doesn't answer but her eyes grow wide.

"We put him in the Arena today. He won all three battles, you obviously travel with only worthy people. He used that device as a weapon…. It was amusing really."

"What did you do to him?" She spits.

"Me ? Nothing. He still remains an Arena fighter."

Tears fill Stephanie's eyes her mouth silently says Butch.

"Please. Don't." She whispers.

It was the weakness of The Lone Wanderer she did important and dangerous things for people she hardly knew. The people she cared about she would die for them and more.

"Don't what?" Vulpes asks with a grin.

"Make him fight. He's won three. Please."

Vulpes grinned more as she begged. Begging was an improvement. It was a sign that she was near to breaking but he still had more tricks for the days ahead.

"I suppose I could talk to Ceasar. Mention that he is a worthy fighter put him on defence instead. Make him carry things, fix weapons."

Stephanie nodded and stared at Vulpes. He was swayed by the intensity of her gaze but continued to smirk.

"But what would you do for me ?" He asks darkly.

Stephanie pauses, staring down the man who he held the power she could not.

"Anything."

Her voice is desperate and harsh. She knows he's won.


	3. Giving up

Vulpes knew how the mind worked. He knew what people craved in moments of desperation and that they only truly showed themselves before death.

The trooper in front of him begged and Vulpes could only sneer. Pathetic. His machete swung past the mans throat and he fell at Vulpes' feet. Blood splattered across his tunic usually such stains were a burden but with a new wife, he no longer cared.

The recruits roared in victory behind him. Vulpes smirked as he thought of his wife and what he had planned next. Stephanie was a blank slate. Mentally and completely at his mercy. His next stage was to have her dependant on him. The one safe thing she would ever have within the harsh environment of the legion.

He had arranged for one of the recruits to "claim" Stephanie. The young boy thought this was his prize. A woman to keep within the legion. Wrong. It was his punishment. The boy had been caught drinking during a look out exercise. What was coming was to be his demise.

* * *

><p><p>

Stephanie scrubbed at the red material in the water. Her hands matched the fabric. Torn and raw she held them in the cool water of the bucket. She continued to scrub weakly.

During her captivity she had hardly ate, slept or moved from the tent. Butch was safe as he could be though, that was all that mattered. Stephanie was instructed that if she obeyed she may see him for a short time. Plans formulated in her mind. She had freed many slaves before, she would free Butch. She had to.

The tent door fluttered as a figure entered. She squeezed her eyes shut expecting the blow or slap that she now associated with Vulpes. Stephanie listened to the footsteps approach. Vulpes laughed then pulled harshly on her hair pulling her to the ground.

Stephanie's eyes shot opened and she took in the tall figure above her. It wasn't Vulpes. The man tugged her leg pulling her close to him. Her back burned as the whipped slashes tore against the ground. She let out a yell of pain and struggled against the man.

"Oh no you don't." He laughed.

He grabbed her wrist and held it to his lips biting it lightly. Stephanie could only stare horrified. Using her free hand she punched his jaw as hard as she could in her weak state.

"I like them with fight !"

He grabbed her face and slammed her further into the ground. The back of her head smacked the dirt and white dots clouded her vision. Sickness filled her stomach.

With Stephanie dazed the recruit began pulling at her torn garments. He grinned to her widely and reached for himself under his tunic.

Horror froze her and she forgot her surroundings. Remembering previous protocol she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"CHARON !"

Stephanie began to wriggle trying to be free as she screamed loudly. The man continued to grin but froze slightly. Bewildered Stephanie gasped as blood trickled down his mouth.

The man fell on top of her suddenly bringing his weight down. Stephanie yelled and quickly pushed him off pulling herself along the floor to the edge of the tent.

Vulpes stood behind the man with a blooded knife in hand. He crossed the floor and knelt down in front of her holding her face.

"Are you okay woman of mine ?"

Stephanie could only nod quickly shocked.

"Never leave here without me. It's not safe." Vulpes stared at her intently gauging her reaction.

"Okay." she whispered.

"Swear it."

"I swear."

"I only want you safe."

Stephanie looked up into his eyes to see reassurance within him. She only nodded again in reply. Her mouth was slightly agape and dry with fear.

Vulpes kissed her softly and patted her hair. Standing up he left the tent dragging the recruit with him.

He was met outside by Lucius.

"Did it work ?"

"Doesn't everything I plan ?" Vulpes replied with a evil grin.

* * *

><p>Butch was sure he had heard it. She had screamed for Charon. The screech left goosebumps across his arms. Her scream was terrifying and full of fear. It unnerved Butch.<p>

Stephanie was so brave, she taught him how to survive out here. If she couldn't last here, how would he ?

Butch grabbed the heavy bag of armour and flung it over his shoulders. His collar dug into his throat tight making it hard to swallow.

Lucius approached him leaving the smaller figure behind.

"You ?"

Butch looked up and nodded.

"Clean her !"

He couldn't be talking about Steph could he ?

"Who ?"

"Your profligate partner."

Butch dropped the armour and walked towards the tent he knew she was being held captive within.

Opening the door he was shocked at the sight. Blood covered the floor and the bed. Stephanie sat in the middle of the blood. Her chin on her knees.

"What did they do to you ?" He rushed to her and held her face in his hands. Stephanie made no reply but stared blankly at his face.

Her eyes once bright with emotion and excitement were now dull. Similar to the abused raiders at home.

"Butch ?" she spoke quietly.

"Hey Stephy " he replied softly.

She paused before flinging her arms over his shoulders. She bawled into his chest. Her own chest heaved from the tears and she gasped for breath.

"You need to get out of here !" She screamed. "It's not safe !"

"I can't leave."

"You... Have to . Butch. Please."

"Steph."

"I told Ellen I would keep you safe. I have to." Her eyes were filled with fear and she clutched his shoulders desperately.

"I will be. Don't you worry about that. Let's get you sorted first. Huh ?"

Stephanie nodded and returned to clutching herself. Butch grabbed the bucket she had previously worked from and began wiping her face, clearing the blood.

"Why are they keeping you here ?" he whispered to her.

Stephanie mused this. She was to be a wife. Bear Vulpes children and do his work. It was a pity full fate.

She simply shrugged not wanting to worry Butch.

"Have they touched you ?" he whispered.

She shook her head and Butch let out a huff of relief.

"I heard you shout."

Stephanie looked startled and paused "It...was nothing. They just surprised me."

Butch nodded unconvinced.

"He's not coming is he " Stephanie whispered into her knees.

"Hey ! You don't know that. Ofcourse he will." Butch placed his forehead against here and squeezed her arm. "I bet by tomorrow you won't even be here."

"You think so ?"

"I know so." Butch kissed her forehead and left her alone with her thoughts as he was ordered outside.

"Be safe" she murmered to the empty tent.

* * *

><p><p>

Vulpes had learned how to disguise himself within various factions. This led to him possessing a wide range of disguising outfits. Tonights would consist of the NCR ranger he had killed not long before.

For the first part of his plan he hid behind the rock formations by the slave accommodation and changed into the armour.

Vulpes then crawled stealthily into the chosen tent. Quietly he made his way to Stephanie's acquaintance. He shook the man awake and held a finger to his lips.

The boy cocked a eyebrow confused and Vulpes waved his hand in a gesture that told him to follow. Once they had made it out of the tent he spoke quickly and quietly as if urgent.

"You have to leave. We were ordered to rescue you two. Not many of my men have made it."

"Wait what ?"

Vulpes hushed Butch and held the key that would unlock his collar.

"Take this go. Follow that contraption to the nearest NCR camp." He pointed to his pip boy as he passed the key.

"No wait. My friend we have to..."

"Brown hair. Small with a wrist thing too ?"

Butch grimaced "yeah."

Vulpes changed his face into one of concern and sorrow.

"She didn't make it..."

Butch shook his head slowly and he groaned in despair.

"We have to check..."

"No ! She is ! Go !" Vulpes shouted urgently and pushed him towards the rock hills.

Butch paused looking towards Vulpes tent. Unaware he was in the company of her captor. He gulped and ran to where Vulpes had pointed.

"I'll get you at the camp." Vulpes shouted after him.

He waited until the boy had disappeared from sight and smirked. Stephanie was now alone and no one would be coming after her. He changed back into his own uniform and readied himself to the next part of the plan.

He stood outside his own tent for a quick second then rushed in surprised. Stephanie quickly moved her head towards the door and backed up.

"You're here ?" Vulpes whispered.

Stephanie panicked "should I not be ?" She dreaded another 'punishment' and tried to remember any previous orders. Vulpes sealed the distance between them and held her head within his hands.

"I thought you had left me."

"I ...I don't understand."

"You don't know what happened do you ?" Vulpes began to pace the tent scaring Stephanie. She shook her head.

"That boy you came with.. butch ? He's gone."

"Gone where ?" Stephanie panicked flinging herself towards Vulpes. She quickly remembered her position and stood back against the wall of the tent looking towards the floor.

"Some mercs came and captured him...he went willingly mind you. I thought they had come for you too."

"He was rescued ?" Stephanie whispered quietly. Relief over came her followed by horror. No one had come for her.

"You knew him well ?" Vulpes enquired receiving a nod from Stephanie "how sad...maybe he was of more use."

"Oh."

"You are after all just a woman. You will fulfil your necessary duties here. There would be no need to retrieve you then."

Fatigue allowed these words to sink into Stephanie. They had left her behind. They had saved Butch and not her.

She was alone.

"May I walk around the camp ?" Stephanie asked obediently.

"Ofcourse. This is your home."

Vulpes' eyes followed her as she left the tent. Tomorrow he would finally break her in. Tonight he would let her fate sink in.

Stephanie didn't know where her footsteps had taken her to. She followed her feet trusting them and found her way to a cliff by a lake. She could easily jump, save herself if no one else would but one thought tugged her back. Her father.

Sinking to her knees tears fell as her memories over came her. Crying had never been so painful since his death. Her sorrow mixed with the most bitter of anger. Stephanie began to claw at the hard ground beneath her, blood marked her nails but she continued to dig. Her throat bubbled and restricted with each chocking gasp.

When her arms burned and restricted her from reaching any deeper, she stopped. She inhaled sharply squeezing her eyes shut and felt her pip boy unclasp.

Tugging it from her arm she placed it into the hole and brought all the dirt back.

Pounding on the dirt with her fists. Stephanie began to scream and curse everything she knew. She hushed herself as she heard footsteps approach.

She had no weapons. No defence. She welcomed death and she hoped they would bring it.

Vulpes disappointed her by appearing from the shadows and holding out his hand.

"Come home." He ordered almost with care.

Stephanie surprised herself when she took his hand without thinking.


	4. The Test

Stephanie drowsily opened her eyes. She felt a warm arm around her waist and was almost comforted before she remembered who it belonged to. Vulpes held her tight against him, she took the opportunity to review her situation.

Captivity without a slave collar. What was really keeping her here. Fear, morales ? She tried to find the strong independent woman she was three weeks ago but couldn't find her. She reminded herself of her vault ways. Quiet and timid. Could she still fight ?

She closed her eyes tightly using what her father and Charon had taught her.

Blade in the left corner, away from her. Grab it quickly. He's asleep. Plunge it into the neck. Carotid artery. He'd bleed before he had a chance to fight.

Oh she could still fight. So why didn't she ? She lifted her hand above her face surprised at how weak the motion felt. She'd lost weight. Blue veins mapped her hand and highlighted bones.

The movement woke up Vulpes who kissed her shoulder and sat up.

"I'll leave you in the capable hands of the other women. It's a big day today." He stretched and rose from the mattress pulling his red tunic over him.

"What am I to do ?" She mumbled to the floor.

"You will be introduced to Ceasar. There you will formally become my wife."

"I see."

Vulpes kissed her forehead and bid her farewell leaving Stephanie to think in the tent. She was not left for long with her thoughts. Eve and Siri arrived holding fabric and a bucket of water.

"Hello child." Siri smiled.

"So this is it ? This is going to be my life ?" Stephanie's eyes were grave as she looked up towards the other slaves.

"It could be worse. Remember that." Siri informed her receiving a slow nod in reply.

Stephanie allowed them to pour the water on her and scrub her raw. Her skin prickled.

"What is this soap ?" she gasped.

"Cactus." Eve piped up "It works...surprisingly."

Stephanie had to hold in her first laugh of a long time. She have Eve a warm smile who quickly looked at the floor.

When she was dry they held large red fabric around her body and began to sew it into her shape.

"This will be your uniform from now on" Stephanie was informed by Siri.

Siri worked efficiently and silently around Stephanie. Once the red fabric fell gracefully around her, held up by two twisted straps, Siri held up a strip of fine fur.

She began to sew it across the straps so that it fell along her shoulders.

"Fur in the desert ?" The weight was already a little too much for Stephanie and she held on to the table in her tent.

"It's Frumentarri fur. Dog." Eve responded.

"Ah."

"It's been a long time since we had an officers wife." she mused.

"What happened to them ?" Stephanie gulped.

"Child birth. Beatings. War. You become a target. Valuable for trade if another tribe captured you, depending on how your husband views you. You could be replaced..."

"Oh."

"Most men just prefer to... Take... Women. It saves from such situations. Vulpes has never taken a wife. You will be safe."

"I can keep myself safe"

"Of course you can." Siri interrupted "Vulpes wouldn't have picked you otherwise."

"What do you mean ?"

Siri gave a harsh laugh. "He wouldn't choose someone weak. Strong offspring. Someone to protect them. He spends a lot of time away from here. He goes under cover."

Hope suddenly filled Stephanie she could leave when he was away.

"He might take you with him."

"Oh."

Maybe she could run when they were in another town. She would find something.

A small knock sounded against the wood outside of the tent and Vulpes walked in.

Siri and Eve lowered their heads and quickly left Stephanie alone with her new husband.

"You look very approvable."

"...Thankyou."

Stephanie frowned as Vulpes circled her. His eyes lingered slightly on her back area before returning to her face.

"Come with me."

Stephanie took the arm that was held out to her and followed him into the main camp area. Eyes quickly scanned her. A few heads bowed.

A dog ran up to her sensing a new scent. He placed both his paws on her chest and Stephanie quickly let go of Vulpes' arm to pet them dog behind the ears. Bending down she rubbed his belly and was given a reassuring bark.

Stephanie let out a light laugh.

"I had one just like this."

Amusement filled Vulpes' eyes and another legion member ran up behind him.

"Sorry. Sorry."

It was evident the man feared Vulpes but to Stephanie he had a kind and gentle face. She passed him a soft smile.

"What's his name ?"

"Lupa." The man beamed "He's a she."

"Oh hello girl."

Vulpes folded his arms.

"Anthony get your dog off my wife."

Anthony stuttered and held Lupa back.

"Its okay." Stephanie smiled.

Anthony returned the smile before retreating to his corner.

"Are your clothes dirty ?"

"No not really." Stephanie retreated to her former shell and took Vulpes' arm once more.

Stephanie gasped as a large regal tent came into view.

"Don't speak until spoken to. Be respectful. You're life depends on it."

Stephanie nodded numbly. Well if she was going to be held in captive she might as well make it official she thought sarcastically.

Upon entering the tent Stephanie was greeted by more officers, legion men and slaves with bruises. She noticed that no slaves had formal clothing like she was wearing.

Upon a fur throne sat Caesar. To Stephanie he appeared like a middle aged man, nothing extraordinary about him.

"Ah, Vulpes !" he called.

Vulpes bowed on one knee bringing Stephanie with him who fell onto both.

"This is ...?"

She stayed quiet until she realised that he was asking her and not Vulpes.

"Stephanie" she responded clearly.

The man standing behind Ceasar smirked and Vulpes stood.

"Lucius. Stephanie." He held his hand between them.

Lucius took hold of Stephanie's hand giving it a lingering kiss. Stephanie's skin crawled and Vulpes growled.

"Stephanie isn't really appropriate." Ceasar called from beside them.

Stephanie stomach filled with dread. Her identity was all she really had left.

Ceasar held her by the small of her back and led her to a table filled with an assortment of weapons.

"Prove yourself."

"I don't understand."

Vulpes stood across from the table and began to explain.

"Choose one and show him what you can do with it."

"Oh."

This was where Vulpes mental conditioning became apparent. She had the opportunity to kill at least one of them but wouldn't take it. He had made them the only safe place she had left.

"Use one of the slaves if you must" Ceasar offered.

"Excuse me ?" she gawked to which Vulpes gave a warning cough. Remember her place.

"Uhm. No.." Another cough. "Thankyou."

Instead Stephanie choose to pick up a knife. She balanced it within her hands then threw it swiftly into a map hanging on the wall. Once Caesar gave a nod one of his guards went to retrieve the knife. Only to tug it without it coming out. He pulled harder until eventually it came out quickly making the man fall to the floor. Caesar roared with laughter. Stephanie felt the eyes of the tent upon her but she could only look to the ground.

Caesar strolled back to his throne and waved his hand to the young recruit on his left.

"Kill her."

The man faltered but with an urgent look from Caesar he launched himself at Stephanie. Vulpes gritted his teeth. He knew this was coming. It would give the recruit a promotion or it would confirm the fact that he'd picked a suitable wife and place him above Lucius, who picked a woman that failed.

Stephanie gasped and quickly rolled from the mans coming onslaught.

She quickly looked up to Vulpes, although her captor he was really the only man she knew here.

"If I don't kill him he'll kill me ?"

He nodded slowly and eyed the recruit who pounced once more. Rolling again Stephanie found herself near the knife she had originally thrown. Using her foot she kicked it high. Butch had taught her this, she had the scars on her foot to prove it. The fast memory brought a wave of sadness as she automatically caught the knife and threw it towards the recruits head. It hit it's target and stuck out gruesomely from the mans forehead. He groaned slightly as blood fell down his eyes and cheek. He fell to the ground face first only pushing the knife in further.

Stephanie quickly looked away with a slight gag and found herself facing Vulpes smirk. Caesar applauded as did Lucius albeit less enthusiastically.

"I approve." Caesar called and Vulpes thanked him.

Stephanie raised herself from the ground still short of breath as Caesar came and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Velox. How appropriate." He smirked looking between herself and Vulpes. "You shall bear fine children Velox Inculta."

Stephanie grimaced. She had a new identity. The sadness from the other night returned. Her friends had abandoned her, she might as well abandon herself.

Once back at the tent Vulpes embraced her.

"I am proud that you passed."

Stephanie simply nodded. She wasn't herself. She had simply granted herself a longer life in a place she didn't want to live.

Vulpes began to kiss at her neck and shoulder. Her body betrayed her as it shivered. Removing her tunic from her Vulpes began to run his hand down every curve her body offered.

Stephanie gasped as his fingers entered inside her. Vulpes rubbed at the nub between her legs.

"You are mine." He groaned into her neck.

At the truth of his words Stephanie became numb and stiff. Vulpes felt the change and surprisingly backed off.

"Sleep we have a trek tomorrow."

"Where are we going ?" Stephanie asked genuinely intrigued.

"Nipton."

Vulpes gave his new wife a lingering kiss and settled to sleep. Tomorrow he would judge the town.


	5. I don't even know where you're from

Stephanie rolled her shoulders for which felt like the hundredth time. She felt free in the pre war dress she had been given. She still wasn't allowed a weapon but it was a step up.

Vulpes sighed and shrugged off his suit jacket placing it over Stephanie's shoulders.

"What's this for ?" She was surprised at the gesture.

"You will burn otherwise."

Vulpes was not an idiot. Her skin was paler than most that lived here and red blotches had began to show up across her shoulders.

"Why do you care ?"

The question wasn't hostile but genuine curiosity on Stephanie's part. Vulpes sighed.

"You may believe that you are a hostage and hard done by but you are still my wife and that requires a certain degree of care."

Stephanie wasn't quite sure where to look. Sure what he said was honourable... To him. It still made Stephanie uncomfortable.

"But if you run. I will kill you."

Stephanie gulped. There was the slave side. She had honestly considered running but she was in the middle of the desert with no water and no weapons. Stephanie may have been desperate but she wasn't keen on a long and painful death. Atleast in the legion she may not live but she would survive.

Nipton was a small town with a town hall and several smaller homes. The defences weren't anything to be desired and to Vulpes it only emphasised the arrogance within Nipton. They believed they were immune to attacks as many different factions enjoyed the spoils they offered. He would show them the error or their ways.

A large man with an uneven moustache came to greet the couple.

"Greetings ! I'm mayor Steyn ! What brings you to Nipton"

Stephanie could smell booze and other stale scents from the man. She recoiled slightly when he offered her his hand. She shook it stiffly as did Vulpes.

"Business."

"Well we got quite alot going round at the moment. We got your NCR, your powder gangers and some of my own beautiful ladies."

The mayor leered at Stephanie with the last sentence and Vulpes squeezed the hand he was shaking tightly. Steyn gasped and withdrew his hand flexing his fingers.

"I'd like a meeting with you Mayor...to discuss business." Vulpes grinned slyly. His face changed quickly with the smile portraying something warm and confident. The look surprised Stephanie and she realised exactly why Vulpes was used for disguise and information missions.

"Certainly... ?"

"Mr Fox." Vulpes informed him. This was new to Stephanie.

"And Mrs ?" Steyn replied once again leering towards Stephanie.

"Yes." Vulpes replied on her behalf. Steyn immediately withdrew with a frown. Stephanie had a slight suspicion that if she wasn't a captive already she would be by Steyn.

Nevada wasn't really impressing her so far.

* * *

><p>Vulpes sneered at the room they were given.<p>

"Atleast it has a bed." Stephanie offered for comfort.

"It is hardly a good bed."

"Is there such a thing any more ?"

Vulpes' face changed to one of amusement and he looked to his wife.

"You've never been to New Vegas before have you?" Stephanie shook her head "Well trust me there is such a thing as a good bed."

"What's it like ?"

"Bright, loud, full of profligates doing banned substances and activities."

"Will we be going ?" The place sounded exciting to Stephanie. She had heard stories and whispers of it as she travelled west.

"Perhaps. They have a hotel the legion use it's a vault. The owner is quite oblivious."

"A vault ?" Stephanie's voice rose high and her eyes grew wide.

"Have you been in one ?"

Stephanie gave a loud laugh causing Vulpes to feel uncomfortable. There was a slight shift in power as she held information he did not.

"I grew up in one." Stephanie began to smile reliving previous memories and Vulpes decided that the feature suited her very much. He would make his wife smile more he concluded.

"I did not know that."

"You didn't ask."

Stephanie's reply had a defiant dig to it and Vulpes smirked at her boldness.

"Remember who you are speaking to."

Stephanie gasped quietly scolding herself for feeling at ease with her captor.

"I need to get information on this town." Vulpes explained "Can you make yourself useful ?"

"As in stay here and don't say a word or get information ?"

"What would you rather ?" Vulpes spoke amused once more.

"I can do information."

* * *

><p>When Vulpes had left for his meeting with the mayor, Stephanie was allowed to roam free and examine the town. Her rules were no running away, no alcohol, no chems and she wasn't allowed to talk to men.<p>

She scoffed at the rules apart from the first one. She had no doubt that Vulpes would be able to find her wherever she went.

The town hall offered resources for information. She found a journal by the Mayor. He was playing the NCR and the powder gangers against each other. She was unsure who either of the groups were.

Stephanie ducked behind a table when she heard the door opening.

"I don't care what he's into. I ain't doing that !" a loud and nasally voice screeched.

"Doll you do what he wants !" Another female shouted.

She heard a slap and a small scream. The owner of the 2nd voice stormed back out and Stephanie peaked over the desk to see the 1st female take a huff of Jet and she followed the other woman.

Stephanie's top lip rose in disgust. Nipton was a bit of a shoddy town.

Stephanie continued to search the room. She was use to this. She could almost pretend to close her eyes and have Charon, Butch and Dogmeat close behind. She missed them all.

There was a safe under one of the desks. This she could do. She smirked as the skill easily returned and with a quick click she had managed to get it unlocked with a screwdriver she found by the desk.

120 caps. A stealth boy and 9mm already loaded.

"Don't mind if I do." Stephanie spoke quietly to no one as she concealed each item.

* * *

><p>Back in the room Vulpes took the opportunity to learn of his new wife's skills.<p>

"What did you learn ?"

"He's trying to earn as much as he can he's using the NCR and the powder gangers against each other."

Vulpes nodded he was aware that both of the factions were involved, he just had to find a way to get them in the town together.

"I cracked a safe but it only had the things on the bed."

"You handed in a gun. I noticed that. Good."

"Vulpes ?"

"Yes."

"Who are the NCR and powder gangers ?"

Vulpes looked at her in bewilderment.

"Where did you say you came from again ?"

"A vault."

"Yes, but where ?"

"A place called the capital wasteland. It's in the ruins of D.C."

"From the history books of presidents ?"

"That's the one."

"So you've never been to California ?"

Stephanie shook her head. Vulpes smirked. This information was very useful.

"The NCR are a corrupt organisation who aim to own as much land as possible without helping the people within it. They kill men, women and children to conquer tribes without a single thought."

"I see. So they are bad people ?"

"Exactly and the powder gangers are stupid men that got put in a jail of sorts."

"Oh. Who put them there ?"

"The NCR."

"So the powder gangers hate the NCR ?... That's why the mayor is keeping them apart ! They would kill each other. "

Vulpes paused. It gave him a very plausible idea. He almost congratulated himself on finding such a competent wife. However Stephanie would never be rewarded for intelligence.

"I will have one more meeting with the Mayor and go back to the fort for supplies. I shall return next week."

"Won't I ?"

"No."

Killing was not the job of women within the legion. She would stay.

"If you don't mind me asking...what are you planning on doing to the town ?"

Vulpes lips twitched upwards.

"Do you think this a town of good people Vulox ?"

"I think it is a town of greed." Stephanie replied innocently.

"Well then nothing undeserving. Just spread the word of The Legion."


	6. A bit of freedom

Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy.

Thank you for your reviews. They genuinely keep me motivated.

Enjoy and please review !

* * *

><p>Stephanie stood mesmerised by the smoke that rose from the distance. The grey plumes started filling the sky a few hours ago.<p>

Vulpes had left before she was even awake. He was finishing his business with Nipton and she was instructed to behave herself and not to talk to men. She rolled her eyes at the rules. If she was to escape she would have done it by now, there was nothing out there for her now but death.

Stephanie's current job was to skin a beast that had been hunted for the legion. It was a act she was use to long before she arrived in Nevada. She had been taught it fresh out of the vault. She missed DC. She missed all the tight buildings and the colder environment. There was too much space here, too much sand and heat. There was areas of barren land that went on for miles with no shelter or protection. It unnerved Stephanie. DC always had shelter, there was always a building somewhere close. She missed the radio, she often wondered what Three Dog spoke about now she was gone. How would they react knowing their mighty lone wanderer was now a slave.

Thinking of home sent a pang to her stomach but she dismissed it. There was no point in thinking about it now.

"I said i'll move the mountains." Stephanie sang softly while skinning the beast.

"and I'll move the mountains." Another whip of the knife removed fur.

"If he wants them out of the way."

Slash.

"Crazy he calls me." Slash.

"Sure I'm cra..." Stephanie screamed as someone caressed her neck. She had been concentrating too much on the animal she hadn't heard the footsteps. Dropping the knife, she turned sharply and found herself face to face with her husband.

"I scared you." Vulpes stated. He placed his hand in between her breasts feeling as her heart as it hammered against her chest.

"I didn't hear you."

"Where is that song from ?" Vulpes asked curiously.

"Home."

Stephanie offered no other explanation to him.

"I own you entirely" He purred into her neck smelling her soapy scent "but yet you are still a mystery to me."

"I see." Stephanie murmured flinching from the close touch.

"When will you tell me of your home ?"

"You don't ask."

Vulpes gave an unfriendly laugh "it is not my job to know you."

"Well then you wont know me."

Vulpes held Stephanie's chin tightly holding her face in front of his. Her eyes had a glint of defiance. Vulpes kissed her deeply and then tugged at her bottom lip causing Stephanie a sharp sting with the taste of blood.

"Oh but I will know you."

Stephanie stood back as he let go of his tight grip. She only nodded in response knowing that more replies would mean more trouble for her.

Vulpes noticed the change within her. Fear would get him no where not if he wanted a truly compliant wife. He could offer freedom in some shape or form.

"Do you feel your skills and dwindling here ?"

"I don't understand." Stephanie replied quietly.

"When I first saw you..." Vulpes stroked her forehead and placed her hair behind her ear "..you were quite skilled in weaponry. Do you think you could do the same now ?"

"I'm not sure" Stephanie replied honestly "I've lost weight. Some muscle too I guess."

"You threw the knifes well for Caesar."

"I suppose." Stephanie nodded slowly.

"Would you like to train ?"

Stephanie's attention was now entirely on Vulpes. Her eyes wide.

"Why ?" Stephanie's voice was full of doubt and she scowled slightly.

"I need you to defend my home. My sons. Look at the slaves, what do you see ?"

Stephanie looked down at the encampment. The women were thin and gaunt with hollow eyes. They echoed what she could become if she forgot her place.

"Bones." She whispered.

"If we were to be attacked. Would they protect their masters land."

"No." Stephanie though they would probably welcome the attack.

"So you shall continue to train...under supervision."

"Could I ?"

"Follow me."

Vulpes picked the knife off the ground and stabbed it deep into the meat she was previously revealing. He took a hold of her hand tightly and began to lead her to the back of the fort. Stephanie observed her surroundings as she was dragged through them.

Slaves bowed their heads as they walked past. Men shouted "Ave" at Vulpes who gave no reply emphasising his rank. The closest he gave to a response was the care free nod he gave Lucius who had gave Stephanie a look that sent shivers down her back.

"He looks at me as if I'm a piece of meat." She whispered to Vulpes.

"To him you are." Vulpes smirked.

Stephane surprised by Vulpes by walking closer to him. He supposed a little fear couldn't go wrong.

At the back of the fort there was a training ground with targets. Stephanie felt a small buzz in her fingers. She itched to hold a proper knife or a gun.

"This is Nero and Mattesis. They will watch as you train. Carefully." He spat the last words towards the legion men.

The two men nodded but glared at having a woman in their training grounds. They had heard of her and her skills but she did not belong here.

Vulpes turned to leave and kissed Stephanie on her forehead.

"No guns."

Stephanie frowned eyeing the rifle across the grounds. She could ask just for a small practice but the look on Vulpes face told her the answer to that.

"I will be back to collect you once I discuss my findings with Ceasar."

"I shall wait." Stephanie nodded.

Once Vulpes had left she felt exposed. The men around stared and whispered. For once she wished Vulpes was here.

"Vulox." Nero and Mattesis bowed to her. Stephanie offered a small smile

"How long have you been legion for ?" She asked trying to make at least a non awkward conversation.

"3 years." Nero replied.

"Both ?"

Nero nodded. When Stephanie closely looked at them she saw the similar genetics. Dark skin, brown eyes, tall with a strong nose. They would have been from the same tribe.

"Enjoying it ?"

Nero snorted and then gave her a warm smile "You are different."

"I'm not a man." Stephanie smirked and then strolled over to the weaponry.

"What's this ?" she called to either of the men

"A ballistic fist."

It was heavy and far too large for her hand. She had seen power fists before but this was new and more deadly. Nero grabbed her wrist, Stephanie quickly went to pull it away before she realised he was simply comparing it to the glove.

He gave a loud laugh, it was not unfriendly and Stephanie could only join in.

"I think you need something smaller princess." He gave her a reassuring smile and passed her a machete.

"Oh." Stephanie sighed genuinely finding excitement in the feel of the curved sword.

"Oh indeed."

Stephanie spent the afternoon with the two men who she grew to become fond of. They were honest and have her respect she hadn't experience since arriving at the camp.

Mattesis told her a story of his sister and a traveller from Vegas.

"She was so naive , he called her a top cat and she responded with I am no animal."

Stephanie laughed loudly as he imitated his sisters frown and gasp.

"What happened to her ?" Stephanie's smile dropped slightly when Mattesis rubbed the back of his neck.

"She ran when the legion came. Little Joanna. I hope she found safety."

Stephanie offered him a sad smile and went to rub his arm when she heard Vulpes call for her.

"I am an animal. I am being summoned."

Nero smirked at the defiant comment but quickly gave her a harsh look. Not out of disgust, he wished for her to remain safe and the look would convince Vulpes she was still uncomfortable in her environment.

"She reminds me of Joanna." Nero whispered to Mattesis.

"Me too."

When Stephanie had reached her husband she gave him a curt bow.

"Did you learn ?"

"I did. Nero taught me how to dodge better than I have been before."

"Good. I have a new mission. Walk with me to our tent and I will discuss."

Stephanie took his arm that he held out and listened intently.

"There is a stranger to the legion. A courier of sorts. I have to go to New Vegas and assess him."

"I see. When ?"

"This week. You will join me. A companion will reduce suspicions."

A small dose of excitement rose in Stephanie's chest she had heard of Vegas on her travellers and within the camp. A place of lights untouched by the war.

"You will like our accommodation."

"I can't wait."

Stephanie found some truth to the statement.


	7. Not so different

Some major psychology on Vulpes behalf in this chapter.

Thank you so much for the reviews :)

* * *

><p>"Might I say you look beautiful in that dress."<p>

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Stephanie responded with a smirk.

They currently stood outside of Freeside in what Stephanie would have called 'Sunday best'.

"Is that hat really necessary ?" Stephanie let out a laugh and flicked the fedora that Vulpes had donned.

"That is an offence on an officer." Vulpes fixed his hat and lead Stephanie to a large iron gate constructed of scrap.

"Well when I see an officer I will let you know Mr Fox from Shady Sands." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

It was easier to get to know Vulpes outside of the camp. There was no pressure of formalities and subconsciously there was no slaves to remind her of what she had become. Life so far had been fairly easy with him. If she did as he said things stayed well. It was no more different than any other marriage. So it wasn't really slavery, right ? She thought.

"Passports please." A robot from her left bellowed. Stephanie jumped, she didn't know they talked. As Vulpes held out the necessary documents she examined the 'securitrons'.

There was a relay behind their screen. It was for short range transmissions from another computer which in Stephanie's mind meant another John Henry Eden. Of course she couldn't mention this to Vulpes, showing intelligence wasn't part of the rules.

"Are you ready for this ?"

Stephanie nodded and followed him through the gate. Instantly she was taken aback. It was loud and colourful and exciting. Crowds casually strolled the streets and practically untouched buildings flashed with neon signs.

"Wow."

"This is New Vegas." Vulpes stated "I'll show you where we are staying. I picked it just for you."

She followed Vulpes to another set of gates until eventually they reached a small concrete building. Stephanie was too distracted by the fountains and crowds to notice the hotel sign so blindly followed Vulpes in. It wasn't until she was greeted by a blonde in a vault suit that everything clicked.

"It's a vault." She gasped

It had been along time since Stephanie had seen an operating vault.

"I thought it would be homely."

Stephanie instead of smiling gleefully grabbed hold of Vulpes arm. Her heart began to pound and her breathing increased. Echoes of alarms, vault door noises and people calling surrounded her head.

"Happy Birthday"

"Tunnel Snakes Rule"

"You aced the Goat"

"Run. Get out of here."

"This is all your fault."

"I'm sorry you have to leave."

"Is she okay ?" the blonde asked frowning.

Stephanie recollected her thoughts with a small gasp. "I'm fine. Fine." She stood closer to Vulpes unsure of her ability to walk and let him lead the way to the room.

"What was that about ?" He asked as soon as the door shut.

"Vaults hold a big part of my life. I just wasn't expecting to relive it all."

Stephanie strolled the room stroking the walls, the tables, the motivational signs. It was indeed homely. If she squinted slightly she would have expect her dad or Amata to walk in.

"I miss home." She didn't notice saying the sentence out loud and Vulpes choose to ignore it.

"I need to leave soon. Wander if you must but do not leave the strip. Try to gather intelligence do not reveal anything of your identity."

"I can do that" Stephanie spoke quietly.

When Vulpes had left to deliver a package to a courier she choose to leave the vault immediately. Her heels clicked quickly on the steps and she gasped for air as soon as the final door was open.

Was her life always so claustrophobic ?

She choose to visit the Ultra Luxe and was pleasantly surprised. She sat in their main bar and ordered a nuka cola. Alcohol being strictly forbidden. It didn't take long for her to be approached.

"What are you doing beautiful ?"

Stephanie automatically looked behind her. He can't talk to her. Shouldn't talk to her. She wasn't allowed to speak to men.

"I'm not interested sorry." She smiled kindly at the man who had approached her. He wore a uniform. She guessed it belonged to the NCR. It seemed kind of stuffy for the desert.

"I could make you become interest..." He seemed slightly younger than her but Stephanie didn't know if that was down to looks or the air of naiveness that surrounded him.

"I really can't chat, sorry." Stephanie made a move to leave but the soldier quickly grabbed her hand.

"Can I at least get your name ?"

Vulpes had just entered the Ultra Luxe in time to see another man grab his wife's hand. He quickly strode up to stand beside her.

"Can I help you ?" Vulpes spat out.

"Hey man, I'm just talking to the lady." The soldier gave a cocky grin and squared his shoulders up.

"My wife ?" The smirk Vulpes returned was deadly and instantly had the soldier dropping her hand and backing off.

"Hey sorry ! No harm done." He turned his back and quickly walked back to his cheering group.

Vulpes made a move to fix Stephanie's hair. To others the move seemed intimate or caring but he leaned closely towards her.

"You were talking to men ?" he whispered harshly.

"I wasn't. He just approached me there and grabbed me as I tried to leave." Stephanie looked to the floor and wrung her hands together.

Vulpes simply stared at the passive figure and nodded. When they returned to room Stephanie looked at Vulpes with an enquiring face.

"Vulpes, are we the bad guys ?"

Vulpes was surprised especially of her use of the word 'we.'

"There is no good nor bad sides. There is simply the side you are on."

"But you wiped out that town... And the NCR are allowed to walk freely here while we hide ?"

"Simply because they do not agree with our ideas or methods. It does not mean they are better than us. Have you ever done something you believed to be good but others would see as wrong ?"

It unnerved Stephanie that to answer she don't have to think very hard.

"I once took out an entire Enclave base. Two actually."

Vulpes eyebrows rose sharply and he wondered what kind of wife had he gotten himself in to.

"Why ?" his question was smooth and held no judgement.

"They were truly evil and horrible people. They killed my father and tried to eliminate more than half of my homes population with a virus."

"But did the Enclave think they were evil ?"

Stephanie frowned and shook her head. "They thought they were the greater good."

"Exactly. It's simply the side you are on." Vulpes stroked Stephanie's face and held get head in his hand.

"You wiped out people you believed deserved it. We are not so different after all."


	8. Full Circle

WARNING. Naughty scene at the end of the chapter. Next chapter is when the story really begins to pick up pace. Thank you for all your reviews.

* * *

><p>It was fairly easy to pose as a married couple on the strip once they had settled in. Vulpes would hold her hand and open doors for her earning genuine giggles and smiles.<p>

Stephanie was allowed to use her skills to gain information for Vulpes. She had assessed each hotel and a few of their possessions and safes giving Vulpes a report once she was finished. On their last evening they sat in the Ultra Luxe restaurant enjoying a well cooked meal and surveying the surroundings.

"Oh please. Cannibals definitely." Stephanie commented.

"How do you know ?" Vulpes raised an eyebrow clearly impressed at her quick assessment.

"I've met cannibals trying to be civilised before. Judging by their tremors I would guess they have been off the meat for a while... Apart from that one." Stephanie pointed her fork at the particularly creepy man that had directed them to there seats. "Look at his drink."

When Vulpes inspected the drink in his right hand. He saw the barely visible signs that Stephanie had noticed. The masked mans whisky swayed slightly in his tumbler from side to side. Vulpes smirked.

"I think you earned us our black mail."

Stephanie laughed and clinked her drink against Vulpes' raised one.

* * *

><p>Back in their room Stephanie quite happily nestled into Vulpes waiting arms. He lay back on their bed and absentmindedly ran his hand through her hair.<p>

"I think this has been one of the most successful missions. Caesar will be pleased." Vulpes noted.

"What of the courier ?" Stephanie asked.

"He will pick his side or make his own. We will have to wait till then."

Stephanie accepted this and closed her eyes sleepily. She had seen the courier from a distance, he looked confused but yet strong. His forehead was his defining feature due to the few inches long scar. He reminded her of herself when she had left the vault. Pretending to know exactly what you're doing without having a clue. When she mentioned this to Vulpes he simply laughed and said the man had been shot in the head at close range, so it was only to be expected.

The mans pip boy had caused Stephanie a bang in her stomach. She missed the familiar weight. There was some holotapes of her fathers voice she longed to listen to.

"Vulox ?"

"Hmmmm." Stephanie murmured into his chest. When she was given no answer she looked up to him to be assaulted by his mouth on her own. Vulpes groaned slightly rolling her onto her back and placing his legs between hers. Instead of objecting Stephanie wrapped them around his waist and pulled him closer.

Vulpes began unbuttoning her dress revealing her bra and stomach to him. A small part of her brain noted that he did this rather expertly.

He eventually, as he covers her body with kisses and bites, takes her dress completely off her and throws it on the floor.

"My beautiful wife" Vulpes purrs.

He makes her feel like Paul did, her first time in the vault. Completely numb but not moving or objecting. Stephanie lets him continue and gasps as he enters his fingers into her suddenly. He has only slipped her underwear to the side. All at once Stephanie feels entirely exposed but covered.

Her hands automatically reach up and pull his shirt over his head and on to the floor. Stephanie runs her hand up his toned chest and considerers the feeling. It is familiar yet entirely different. She knows exactly who she last had sex with and he was a different man in every way he could be.

Stephanie gasps as her bra is unclipped and thrown onto the floor. Vulpes' mouth finds her breast and she gives a small moan. He continues to lick and nibble while working his fingers inside of her. The familiar and missed sensation builds up in her stomach and then he stops.

Stephanie gives a small sigh of frustration but Vulpes pulls himself off her to pull off her underwear and finish revealing himself. Stephanie's brain mentions to her that he is of decent size but the thought is tuned out by her heart that begins to hammer into her chest.

Vulpes returns to the bed and begins to crawl over her until his tip is at her entrance. Stephanie groans when he pushes it all in, his pace is slow but gradually builds.

It is not long until Stephanie has one leg hooked around his waist. Her voice betrays her by panting and groaning into his ear. Vulpes kisses her deeply shutting down her sounds and withdraws with a small tug of her bottom lip.

As Vulpes pace increases a feeling of weightlessness reaches Stephanie's head. For a moment she feels free, until he grabs her chin. Vulpes holds her head steady as he stares venomously into her eyes. With each thrust his words are pronounced.

"You. Are. Mine."

For a split second of ecstasy as Vulpes releases inside her, he lets the facade slip. This is not the face of an adoring husband or possible friend.

It is controlling and possessive. With each final finishing thrust Stephanie is briefly brought back to her reality.

She is a slave and she is completely willing.


	9. 3 years later

3 years later, 2284

"Caesar there has been murmurs of activities in the desert"

"The courier ?"

"No."

"Then it is not our worry just now."

Vulpes ran his hand through his hair and dismissed the soldier. Life had become stressful over the last two years. The courier had over thrown the legion and the NCR. Caesar, Lanius and a large percentage of the legion had been killed leaving Vulpes next to take leadership.

This take over had caused the legion to be pushed back east. Their new settlement in central Arizona did not differ much from the Fort apart from it was larger and significantly hotter.

Vulpes closed his eyes and placed his head against the back of his chair. He believed he had only closed them for a second when a loud thud woke him up. He opened his eyes to see a decapitated head on his desk.

"You shouldn't have." Vulpes took the head by the hair and threw it to the wall. "I take it the mission was successful."

He looked up to Stephanie who gave him a bloody grin.

"The tribal leader was obviously taken care of." She pointed towards the head.

"And the others ?"

"The men were recruited with ease and I shall assess the talents of the women after this."

Vulpes nodded contently, letting Vulox fight was a good call he thought. She proved to be a vicious fighter once Vulpes knew exactly how to motivate her.

Stephanie coughed and unbuckled her armour placing it under their bed.

"May I see the nurses ?" she asked innocently .

"Perhaps." Vulpes responded. To reward her was to make her lazy.

"Assess the women."

Stephanie took her orders and left their large tent. As she passed she was given bows and calls of respect and acknowledgement. Being Caesars wife was a large factor but having a blood splattered body didn't harm the respect given.

Stephanie made her way to an open area with cages. A group of tribal women huddled together giving Stephanie wide and fearful eyes.

Stephanie called to some legionaries to act as escorts.

"How many of you are pregnant?" she addressed the women. Not one raised their hands. Stephane found this doubtful considering one had a significant bump.

"The legion does not waste lives." Not anymore Stephane thought, they needed everyone. "It is so you receive care."

The woman with the bump raised her hand along with another three. Stephanie pointed to one of the legionaries that had gathered.

"Take these women to the nurses please."

She discovered that the legionnaire was Nero who gave her a wink as he went passed.

"Please." He mocked quietly "Yes your majesty. Thankyou !"

Stephanie snorted. She had a fearsome reputation with the soldiers but whispers also went around of her good humour and wit.

"Would you like to be demoted to nurse Nero ?I'm sure we could gather some milk from that breast."

The legionaries let out a loud laugh and Nero led the women away with a smirk.

Stephanie returned her attention to the women.

"How many of you are skilled with fabrics, tapestry, sewing or the sort?"

This process continued until the skilled seamstresses, warriors and mechanical skilled tribals had been led away to their new jobs. 4 girls remained. All young women of particular beauty. Stephanie sighed she hated this part.

"Come with me." She spoke to the girls and led them to a small room.

"What is to become of us ?" The smallest asked. She was tan with big brown eyes. Stephanie pitted her.

"Brides." She replied.

The girls gasped and kept their heads down as the took the seats Stephanie gestured to in the room.

"You will be assessed soon for fertility, hip structure...virginity." Stephanie spoke quietly.

One girl sat seriously staring straight ahead with no tears.

"My last husband was a brute. You killed him... Thank you. Maybe my next one won't be that bad."

Stephanie looked down at her sadly. She had never been thanked for killing a husband before. This woman had been chained to one man now simply to be moved on to another.

"I'm sorry." Stephanie muttered quietly.

The serious girl was the only one who heard her over the sobs of the others.

"You are no different than us. Just better clothes."

It was an observation. Not an insult and Stephanie could only give a sad smile.

She quickly left the room no longer wanting to look at the sad faces. Things with Vulpes had been tense lately. The stress of his promotion made him into the other soldier in terms of brides. When Stephanie wasn't given orders to infiltrate or take over an other tribe her only other order was to lay on their bed and try produce some heirs. There was no passion from Vulpes only mechanics. She was a task in his itinerary to be finished with and moved on to the next one.

* * *

><p>A short brown haired woman in scribe robes made her way out of the elevator.<p>

"The brotherhood have a plan to finish off the Legion."

Two men one wearing a beret and the other with a pipboy looked up at her sharply from a dining room table.

"What is it ?"

"We take his wife !"

"Excuse me ?" The Pip Boy wearer replied.

"She has the information we need. If we free her she would happily tell us it, right ?"

"She took down quite a few NCR soldiers. She doesn't seem like a captive to me."

"Well it's their idea ! Not mine !" The girl spoke crossing her arms.

"That's a terrible idea. It would just make them a target from the legion."

"Well they've already started it."

* * *

><p>"Vulox ?" Vulpes called from his desk.<p>

"Yes love ?" Stephanie stood to walk in front of it.

"Fetch me some water would you ?"

"Of course."

Stephanie took the bucket from the corner of their tent and began the laboured walk to well.

She was relieved to find no queue and tied her bucket to the rope. Pulling on the rope her bucket began to descend to the water below.

Then Stephanie was struck sharply on the head


	10. Big Red

2 chapters in one day I'm feeling very generous. Thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

><p>Stephanie blinks repeatedly trying to adjust to her surroundings. Her head throbs and her mouth feels dry.<p>

Her eyes adjust to view a brotherhood of steel logo on the wall. She is comforted by her surroundings, glad to know she is at the Citadel. Stephanie closes her eyes once more then after a quick second they shoot open again when she remembers her situation. She left DC a long time ago. This isn't hers.

"I have to get back." She murmurs trying to make a run for it. She is held back by something strong. They have chained her to the wall.

An older female tuts from the corner and walks into Stephanie's view.

"Hello Vulox." She mocks."Comfortable ?"

"Fuck off and get me an elder." Stephanie is beyond angry, they do not understand what they have done. What they have taken her from.

"You can't talk to me like that." The woman spits. She's in power armour but she is only a paladin.

Stephanie gives a harsh laugh. "I can I outrank you. Now go and get me a fucking elder."

The female smirks "This isn't the legion your position means nothing."

"I wasn't talking about the legion ranks." Stephanie's voice is sing songy and mocks the woman who is clearly confused.

Just as the woman is about to respond the door opens and an other member walks in nodding for the other woman to leave. This new soldier is a tall male and is looking at Stephanie in disgust.

"We need you to answer a few questions."

Stephanie doesn't respond. She doesn't feel like wasting her time on this man. She needs to get home.

"You have committed some pretty serious crimes."

He waits for her to respond. She doesn't.

"You have killed and enslaved tribes. Stole information from the NCR, Independent Vegas, Boomers, Necropolis and many others. Your actions have led to the deaths of many innocent men and women."

Now she can see why he looks disgusted. Of course he would be from that side of the table.

"You act like I had a choice."

The response startles the man who frowns.

"You were given clear access out of Legion territory. No collar. No followers. You could have left if you wished."

"Not all collars are electronic."

The man frowns once more and opens his mouth, Stephanie assumes it is to speak of more of her actions.

"If you had truly researched me you would know that."

"What do you mean ?"

"What is my name ?"

The man cocks an eyebrow and splutters "Excuse me ?"

"Did I stutter ? What is my name ?"

"Vulox Inculta." The man speaks proudly as if this is valuable information.

"Wrong."

The man quickly frowns and looks up to the left. Cameras, Stephanie concludes. She's putting on a show.

Stephanie turns to look at the camera finding it red and flashing.

"You kidnap me when you don't even know your information." Stephanie shouts "Now you can collect your facts then we will talk but right now you have to take me home. You've made a pretty big mistake. If they believe i've ran away a certain chain of events will happen. If it does I will be pretty angry and I will kill every last one of you. Is that clear ?"

Stephanie turns back around to her interrogator and gives a warm smile.

"Can I go now ?"

The man is clearly started and his interview plan has been destroyed. The only response he can think of isn't very thought out.

"No."

* * *

><p>The brotherhood of steel members behind the screen begin to shout amongst themselves.<p>

"What rank is she talking about ?"

"We gathered the appropriate intel ! That is her name !"

"What kind of collar does he have on her ?"

"I don't understand. Is she a wife or a slave ?"

The courier stood next to Veronica the brunette scribe watching the arguments take place.

"Do you know anything about this Ronnie ?"

She shook her head. "Every part of information we have originates from 2081. As far as we know she has always been legion. They were married before you were shot in the head."

The courier almost laughs at how bluntly yet innocently Veronica puts it. She's like the little sister he never had and his sheer trust in her lead him to the Brotherhood of Steel base to examine Vulox.

They had heard a great deal about her, she had smiled warmly to him when he visited the fort. She had offered him food, a bed and had obeyed Vulpes orders. He had assumed she was a slave until she became notorious at killing men. If he could find the motivation for these attacks he could use it to gain Vuloxs' trust. She would have the information needed to wipe out the legion completely.

"Do we have any information about what Vulpes has against her?" The courier called out to the small crowd.

A scribe to his left shook their head.

"She's a slave. She is just following orders."

"A slave without a collar. That's what she said. He has something. Find out what it is."

Veronica's head perked up "She's protecting something!"

The courier frowned but turned to her to listen intently "What do you mean ?"

"Think about it. She's acting like Arcade did. Giving out small bits of decipherable information. Enough so that YOU can work it out without her being connected."

"So she wants to be saved ?... But can't do it out right herself."

"Without harming what he has against her." Veronica gave a smug grin. She knew she had worked it out.

"Find it out !" The courier called once more before turning back to Veronica "What about the rank what was she talking about ?"

Veronica frowned in thought "Not a legion rank, she said that herself. Could she have been brotherhood ?"

"Do you recognise her ?"

"Not at all. She wasn't with us that's for sure."

"What about others. She said she was a high rank. Which other Brotherhoods are organised enough to have a hierarchy."

"A few... Boston.. DC.." Veronica went to continue her list until the courier interrupted her.

"You have men from DC. If we sent them to her maybe she would know them. Maybe we can get her to tell us the information that way."

"How could we be sure they would know each other ?"

"It's worth a shot."

The elder who had been listening intently to the conversation nodded his approval.

"Send in Big Red." He called to Veronica.

* * *

><p>Stephanie stood on the bed she had been chained beside. She was tugging on her chains. Her left wrist was loose and could easily slip out, her right just needed to be turned slightly. Stephanie turned it to feel the chain fall and clang against the wall. She sighed in relief. Sometimes malnutrition worked with wrist bounds, skinny wrists.<p>

She sat down on the bed ready to head over to the terminal that locked her door, when the door opened.

A tall figure strode in until they stopped upon seeing Stephanie's face. Stephanie herself sat speechless. It couldn't be.

He slightly held out his arm as if wanting to embrace her and his figures twitched.

"Stephanie" Charon whispered.

Then she attacked him.


	11. What has been protected

Short chapter today just to get things going. Yet again thank you for all the reviews and please let me know what you think as it goes on.

* * *

><p>Stephanie repeatedly punched her fists against Charon once she had tackled him to the ground.<p>

"FIGHT BACK !" She screamed.

Charon did nothing but try to grab her wrists to prevent the blows.

"FIGHT BACK !"

"Do it." Charon spoke and she punched in the jaw as hard as could.

The blows got weaker and Stephanie eventually weakly hit her fists against his chest as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I hate you." She whispered "so so much." Her head fell on his shoulders and she began to sob. "I hate you."

"I thought you were dead." Charon murmured to her clutching her head and waist towards him.

Stephanie pushed herself off of him and scurried to the far wall.

"No !" she screamed "You do not get to do that !"

Charon opened his mouth to speak as he rose from the floor but Stephanie interrupted.

"I waited for you." Her voice broke as she spoke quietly.

Charon's mouth closed with nothing he could say and he frowned with concern.

"I waited for so long. You always came before. Always." She ran her hands through her hair and grabbed two chunks while more tears fell.

"Stephy..." Charon groaned.

"Butch was saved ! No one came for me ! I was left behind. Do you know what it's like to be abused...raped...completely out of control of your actions, choices ...voice and having to wake up every morning to do it all again and knowing no one will ever come for you ?"

Anger rose in Charon as she spoke. He had failed her and they both knew it.

"We tried. We were told you wer..."

"NO ! I waited." Stephanie sobbed "and I gave up on you."

A hollow silence fell between them and Charon straightened up. Her words had torn him to shreds.

He took the silence to observe her. A red dress hung loosely over her and her once short brown hair fell down her back with dark blonde sun touched streaks. She was far skinnier than he had seen her before. Her bone structure was highlighted beneath her skin and her skin was now golden from sun exposure and painted with freckles. Her once active eyes looked dead and glazed over. Looking over her he noticed the biggest difference.

"Your pip boy."

Stephane lifted her left arm and stared at it blankly as if forgetting it was ever there and shrugged.

Charon clicked his left knuckle and gritted his teeth.

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't want your pity." Stephanie spat.

"Let me do something ? I can help you. Please."

"You can't do anything for me. Not anymore."

" I can give you your freedom."

Stephanie gave a loud haunting laugh that sent goosebumps across Charons arms.

"Freedom? I will never be free ! I can never get away with him !"

Stephanie almost crazily began to rock on the ground tugging her hair. Charon strode over to her and held her head in his hands.

"Why do you stay ? I know you. You could have left long ago ? What could he possibly have against you ?" Charon tried to catch her gaze but she wouldn't look at him.

"I can't tell you." She whispered to the ground.

"Why ?" Anger began to rise once more. Whatever Vulpes Inculta had done to Stephanie, the majority seemed to be mentally and she was suffering for it.

"He will hurt him." Stephanie's face became desperate and frantic and she clutched her arms around her stomach.

Charon became confused, just as the Brotherhood of Steel members watching the encounter on the screen were.

"He ? Who is he ?"

Stephanie gasped as she realised she had given away too much and gave a loud sob. Years of pressure squeezed down on her.

"He's my son." Stephanie cried "I have to save my son."

Charon stared horrified as did the Brotherhood of Steel.

"I can't let another one go." She whispered. With a faint smile she held her stomach and rubber her thumb against it.

* * *

><p>Bedlam was created by the brotherhood of steel members, shouts were given across the room and scribes ran to terminals to collect more information.<p>

The Brotherhood did more than just kidnap Vulpes Incultas wife, they had kidnapped his pregnant wife and the mother of his already born son.

The courier stood frozen.

"They've started a war."


	12. Vulpecula

"Gone ? What do you mean gone ?" Vulpes screamed.

"She was attacked at the well and dragged away by men in power armour." The centurion at Vulpes feet cowered.

"And you didn't think to go help her ?" Vulpes threw the table beside him across the floor.

"She is just a wife sir." The man spoke quietly "They would have killed too many of our men if we tried... You could get a new one."

Vulpes froze in anger and crouched so he could face the centurion dead on. Vulox had provided him with a strong son. He had never had a fever or sickness.

"You have seen my son, haven't you ? You have seen what a fine specimen of a man he is and will be to come ? How many woman do you think can produce that ? When she can do it again as she is with child !"

The centurion became horrified.

"She is with child ?"

Vulpes put on a calm mask that only intensified the centurions fear.

"You freely let some men take my child."

The centurion tried to speak but was put to silence as Vulpes slit his throat with the knife he had kept hidden in his pouch.

"Let that be a warning to any man that think it's acceptable for someone else to touch my wife."

The room remained silent as Vulpes addressed the crowd.

"I want my Frumentarii to go outwards find who took Vulox and bring me their heads and my wife !"

The crowd scrambled as Vulpes gave orders. He sighed and sunk back down in his chair. He had appealed for information once Vulox did not come back to the tent. If she had ran away there was to be consequences, he had not expected her to have been taken.

Vulpes was filled with rage that someone would have the audacity to try steal his child. He would hunt them down and hang their bodies to be displayed to anyone and all who wished to cross with the legion. Vulpes cracked his knuckles and left his chair heading to the only source that would bring him peace and make him calm.

He made his way towards the tent that held the nurses and brought silence with him as he opened the door.

"Bring me Lucas" He called.

One of the woman quickly rose and walked to the far side of the tent where his son lived in relative luxury. The sound of quick footsteps brought a small smile to Vulpes.

"Dadaddadadad" the excited boy shouted as he ran towards him.

Vulpes held his arms out in time for the small one to jump in to them. Vulpes walked out of the tent clutching his son as he babbled away to his father.

Lucas would call what he would see and his incoherent words brought some ease to Vulpes as he brought him to his tent. He let him down as soon as he was safely within the shut door.

"Throne !" Lucas called and ran with little legs to the chair that should hold Vulpes. Once Lucas had climbed into a sitting position he sat with a naughty smile, knowing that each time he did this. He would be in trouble soon.

Vulpes laughed.

"You know what happens with that chair my Vulpecula."

Lucas scowled and shouted "No !"

"Exactly. No means no."

Lucas gave a cheeky smile and quickly ran off the chair and around his parents tent he got to see every once in a while. Lucas was his fathers son in every way except for his nature and large eyes which he had got from his mother.

"Momma ?" Lucas called repeatedly expecting her to be hiding to jump out at him. He loved that game.

"Momma ?" Lucas steps slowed down till eventually he stood in the middle of the tent with a confused frown "Where is Momma ?".

Vulpes smile faded slightly "Momma is away."

"Why !"

"Momma was taken."

"Why ?"

"By bad people."

Lucas scowled "Bad man!"

"We will get her."

"And the bad men ?"

Vulpes smirked and held his son as he crawled on to his knee.

"We will get the bad men."

* * *

><p><p>

Vulpecula - little fox. I thought it was an appropriate pet name for his son from Vulpes


	13. I forgot to remember

Thank you to all of you that have reviewed. I love hearing what you think and finding out reactions to chapters. Longer than usual chapter today, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Charon sat across from Stephanie in the interrogation room both silent for the past few hours. Charon looked at her when she began to hum, absentmindedly stroking her stomach.<p>

"How far are you ?"

Stephanie blinked quickly, receiving a fright once the silence was broke.

"4 months... I think. We don't really have a lot of prenatal technology."

Charon frowned "Vulox took down a tribe only last week, why would you fight like this ?"

Stephanie gave a harsh laugh "Like I have a choice. You know that I had my own little troop ?"

Charon nodded.

"It consists of couples, I'm the only one that lets them be who they want to be with. Men and men. Women and women. Men and women. I don't care as long as they keep it hidden when we get back home."

"What does this have to do with uour pregnancy ?" Charon was intrigued Vulox had a warriors reputation not a matchmakers one.

At this question Stephanie gave a sad smile. "Because we fight so much better, when you are protecting the one you love. You can stand with men you barely know and take down tribes for honour. But if you stand for your wife, husband...child you take down men before they even get a chance to come close. It's just good strategy."

Charon smirked "That may be what Vulpes thinks but if you're still the same person you were in DC, and I know you are because you are still alive, you're giving them the only freedom they cannot have with legion."

Stephanie shrugged and Charon continued "It's not just a strategy, it's the reason you did things you would never even think of before. You were only being a good mother even if that made you a bad person."

Stephanie looked across to Charon with wet eyes.

"I would kill all of Arizona if it meant he didn't get a headache."

Charon laughed "Always the dramatic."

Stephanie returned the laugh which gave a new atmosphere in the room. Stephanie sighed almost distracted.

"Do you think our home is still standing ?"

Charon was surprised at the personal question, ruining the formality between them both.

"Fawkes will be keeping watch."

"I miss him" Stephanie whispered.

"Me too."

Stephanie picked up a loose bolt from the floor and began to spin it in her fingers. Staring intently at the figure she gave the most influential comment to Charon.

"We never should have left."

"We could go. Right now. He would never find you."

Stephanie sighed "I can't leave Lucas and I can't take him away. Vulpes may not be a good man but he's a good father and it would destroy him if I took Lucas."

"Lucas, huh ?" Charon accepted the name with a nod. It could be worse, more legion-ish. "Why would you give Vulpes that consideration after everything he's done to you."

Stephanie made a small gasping noise as she tried to come up with an answer. She didn't have to answer Charon already knew.

He didn't know if it was a big part or a small part but there was a part of Stephanie that loved Vulpes and he couldn't do anything about it.

The awkward silence returned.

* * *

><p>The courier stood by the monitor watching the scene.<p>

"We heard stories of her; the lone wanderer they called her. She's a hero this really isn't want I was expecting." He spoke this quietly to Veronica who stood close beside him.

"How do you know it's her ?" Veronica pulled down her hood and looked closer at the screen curiously.

"Have you ever seen Big Red talk so much ? He was her companion and the names match up."

Veronica nodded, it made sense. It would only be a matter of time till the rest worked it out too. She thought it would be best to keep it from Arcade, according to stories she blew up not one but two Enclave bases.

"I'm going to talk to her." The courier spoke up.

"I'll stay here and watch. Take Boone with you, just incase."

The courier walked off down the narrow metal halls and banged on the door that held a sleeping Boone.

"What ?" Boone grumbled from inside. The door slid open and the courier walked in throwing himself at the bottom of Boone's' bed.

"I need my back up."

"For the woman ?" Boone slid out of bed and began to put on the boots he had kept on the floor.

"The very one. It's our turn to talk to her."

Boone got confused "We have turns ? What's so hard that one person can't do it ?"

"She isn't what the originally thought. She's a good person..."

Boone gave a harsh noise "No she is fucking not."

"Let me finish. She has a boy with Vulpes that's why she does what she does. She is just trying to survive

."

"She killed my men." Boone growled.

"Well you pick that bone with her. Come on." The courier led the way to the interrogation room and unlocked the door from the outside terminal.

The ghoul and the girl looked at the new figure as the door opened and Charon gave a curt nod.

"You can go Big Red." The courier motioned to the door.

"I'll stay" Charon spoke just as the girl did.

"Big Red ? Why do they call you that ?"

"Because he has killed so many legion members." Boone answered on behalf of Charon with a smug smirk.

Stephanie didn't give the reaction he expected instead she gave a small laugh.

"So you're the guy that's been a pain in my ass all these years?"

Charon gave a nod with a smirk.

"Figures." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"I wanna talk to you." The courier spoke to Stephanie.

"Well talk." Her face had softened significantly since she had arrived. The courier was beginning to see the difference between Vulox and Stephanie.

Charon moved to the other wall freeing room for Boone and the Courier to sit across from Stephanie.

"So I've heard your little chat with Charon and there's a few things I need to clear up."

"Me too" Stephanie answered

"Oh ?"

"Why did you take me ? I don't understand."

The courier tilted his head it was a reasonable question since Charon had seen her again they had gone off the original path.

"Information. We thought that if we 'freed' you; you would give us information out of gratitude that would help us defeat the legion. We didn't realise you were staying by choice."

"I see. Now your questions." Stephanie waved her hand inviting him to continue.

"You threatened us when you first arrived. What chain of events were you referring to ?"

Stephanie raised a eyebrow and then thought back to her previous rant to the camera.

"If Vulpes thinks I've ran away he will kill my son. My threat still stands."

Boone frowned.

"Why would he kill his own son ?"

"Vulpes is still young enough to be picky. His son will be the next leader of the legion. Do you think he wants legion blood to be tainted by that of a traitor or a profligate ?"

"What if he is bluffing ?" The courier asked.

"You know what he is capable of. I am not taking that chance." Stephanie folded her arms clearly uncomfortable of talking about her potentially dead son.

The courier had run out of questions surrounding that particular topic and with a cough he changed direction.

"How long have you been a slave for ?"

"3 years maybe 4 I lost count after I took off my pip-boy." Stephanie shrugged.

"You wanna tell us what happened ?"

Stephanie looked towards Charon who was giving her a sad hollow look

"Okay." She whispered not looking away from him.

"Go on." The courier leaned back into his chair intend on hearing the story.

"We were on a mission to contact the Brotherhood from the west... This one I guess. When we travelled through Arizona.."

"We ?"

"Me, Charon, Butch... Butch ?"

Stephanie sat up suddenly. She had been so concerned about Lucas she hadn't even thought to ask about Butch.

"He's fine" Charon blurted out "on a mission just now."

Stephanie sighed and settled back down.

"Uhm... We were in Arizona when we were ambushed. We'd never even seen the Legion before, they were too organised. They managed to separate us and that was the last time I saw Charon until now. Butch and I ran but they took his leg out with a spear. I couldn't leave him. He was...is like my brother. We were captured and taken to a camp where we were separated. I was chained to a queue of women."

Charons' jaw tightened as he listened intently and Boone leaned forward in his seat.

"There was so many women there. Young. Old. They were all crying or screaming; all except one. I think of her nearly every day. She was beautiful, which was obviously her downfall. She was pregnant too, quite far along."

Boone swallowed deeply and the Courier threw him a concerned look.

"Go on" He spoke quietly.

"She held my hand and we stood by each other. She kept talking about her husband. She thought he would come for her. In a way maybe he did because when it was her turn to be sold she was shot. A sniper." Stephanie shrugged clearly unaware of the details.

Boone had gripped the table causing his knuckles to go white. The courier couldn't think of what to say.

"The chaos that the shot caused led to me having to take down some men. I tried to escape but my actions only gained me attention...from Vulpes."

"So Vulpes saw you because of that shot." Boones voice was hoarse.

Stephanie frowned she didn't think of that before, she didn't find the need to.

"I guess. He wouldn't have left his tent if it wasn't for it. I would have been sold to some low rank and I would have been long used and disposed of by now."

Boone coughed his eyes were red which went unnoticed by Stephanie.

"If you could say anything to that sniper. What would you say ?"

Stephanie's mouth formed a harsh line and she drummed her fingers on the table.

"I wish he had shot me too."

* * *

><p>The Frumentarii had successfully followed a trail which led them to the Brotherhood of Steel. Following orders they immediately returned to Vulpes and reported their findings.<p>

"You are positive, she is there ?" Vulpes stood in his tent relieved to hear progress of his womb kept child.

"Entirely. I can send one of my men in. Get her out."

Vulpes almost agreed until a brighter idea came to mind. There was a reason he was head of the Frumentarii previously.

"No. I will go. We will not bring her back. We will use her there. Why send in another spy when we have a perfectly good one already in place ?"

Vulpes smirked and dismissed the Frumentarii officer.

It had been a while since he had worn power armour.


	14. The rise of the Lone Wanderer

Stephanie finally steps up and hopefully this chapter will make some of her previous actions clearer.

* * *

><p>Stephanie was getting tired of the interrogation room. She was bored of having to ask to be escorted to the bathroom, she was still only trusted by a small minority. She was pregnant she needed to pee not plot devious plans.<p>

Time went slowly in the room and she did not know if she had been there for days or weeks. Frequently she would be brought food or Charon would come to talk.

Every morning she would tell him to go fuck himself with a grin. It echoed her Megaton life when he would wake her after a night of hard drinking at Gobs.

Stephanie's door slid open stopping her day dreams. A knight in full power armour was delivering her next meal.

Always the same water with some substantial main course. Apart from today, there was nuka cola. Exactly what she craved.

"Hello husband of mine."

She heard a snigger under the helmet and the knight walked to the terminal by the door, locking it tight.

"How did you know ?"

Stephanie smirked "the camera light stopped blinking a few minutes ago and you brought me what I wanted with Lucas."

Stephanie twisted the cap of the cola guzzling it down quickly enjoying the sugary fizz.

"So am I going home ?" she asked with a gasp as the bubbles still rose in her throat.

"Not quite yet." Vulpes removed his helmet and sat across from her.

"What ?" Stephanie spat.

"You will stay here and collect intel. Which I will gather from you when needed."

Stephanie crossed her arms and scowled "That's not fair. I want to see Lucas."

"And you will, if you do this."

She knew what came next. The threats.

"If you want our son to remain worthy in the legion. You will do as I say."

Stephanie clenched her fist. Maybe once she could call his bluff.

"You wouldn't kill your own son."

"But I would kill the son of a profligate. So don't become one."

His answer was so quick, so honest that Stephanie was stunned into silence. He rose from his chair and stroked her cheek placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What about the baby ?" Stephanie whispered.

"They have better medical supplies, I will not deny that. Use them. Do yourself a favour and find out the gender of the baby and discover if it is worth your time."

Stephanie gasped, threatening the unborn baby was a new one.

"And if it is a girl ?"

Vulpes gave Stephanie a condescending look as if she had asked an absurd question.

"She will be left out of the gates to defend herself. Why would I waste time and supplies on someone who cannot be my heir or fight with me?"

Stephanie sat stunned with watery eyes, she didn't know what to say. His love for Lucas didn't come because he loved the boy, it only existed because he was a boy. A son. An heir.

"You will continue to make me proud my love. You will do as i say. Won't you ?" the words twisted within Stephanie only enhancing the conditioning Vulpes had already put in place.

"Yes." Stephanie said emotionless.

"For our son ?"

"For our son."

He placed his helmet on and left without a word leaving Stephanie to curl into a ball and pray she gave birth to a boy.

* * *

><p>Later that day Stephanie encountered another visitor, one received a lot more warmly than Vulpes.<p>

It was just as she was nodding off to sleep from crying that she heard him speak. The words echoed into her head and made her eyes shoot open.

"Hello Nosebleed."

Butch.

She found herself running towards him at full speed and flung her arms around his neck. Butch warmly received the embrace and held her close to him for a few minutes.

"Hi." He smiled.

"I missed you so much" Stephanie held Butchs face in her hands as if not believing he was really there. A few years ago it was a boy that had left her tent but standing in front of her now was a man. His hair was short but still scruffy. He was bigger in mass and like her had tanned significantly since coming to the desert.

"Look at you !" she gasped.

"Look at you." Butch's response was less enthusiastic than hers, but she could only guess that was due to her appearance not being as positive as a change. "He told me you were dead."

"Who did ?"

"The one that came for me. I would have went for you in a heartbeat but he said there was no hope. I had to run, im so sorry." Butch was clearly letting out years of stress as his shoulders hunched over and he placed his forehead against hers.

"It's okay. I never blamed you. I agreed to be a wife to keep you safe, I suppose I had to stay to protect you too."

"You did ?" Butch felt terrible he was responsible for all this.

"I got you out of the arena. I would do it again."

Stephanie smiled softly at Butch who returned it. He squeezed her hands then gave her a large smile knowing exactly what this moment needed.

"Good news. Want some good news ?"

Stephanie laughed loudly "Yes please."

Butch held her hand and lead her out of the mini prison. "Follow me."

Stephanie observed her surroundings for the first time. It reminded her of the Enclave bases. Too metallic.

"Where are we going ?"

"Here !" Butch grinned and opened a door. A woman was inside in scribe robes, she smiled at them both and left the room they were about to enter.

"Thanks Veronica." Butch spoke to her as she passed by.

"Who's Veronica ?" Stephanie frowned. Not a lot of people smiled at her here.

"Babysitter. Friend. You'll love her."

"Babysitter ?" Stephanie gasped and noticed the crib in the corner. "You're not !"

Butch only smiled and walked over to the crib. He held on to the bars and stroked the cheek of the small bundle inside.

"This is my little man and if rumours are correct you have one too."

Stephanie gave him a teary smile.

"Yeah i'm a momma."

"But what about dada ?" Butch elongated the last word. He knew the story, he was just trying to get it out of Stephanie. Stephanie rolled her eyes and pointed to the baby.

"What about momma ?"

Butch grinned with a wink "One night stand, best one ever. I got him. Momma went walkies but I grew up with one parent, so why can't he ?"

Butch turned around and was greeted with a stunned Stephanie.

"You're right." Her voice was chocked up.

"What ?"

"He doesn't need a father...You didn't have one. I didn't have a mom. I stay to protect him, give him a family life ! For what ! To live in slavery, poverty and to fight in wars ?."

Stephanie sunk to her knees sobbing loudly prompting Butch to try catch her.

"I have to get him." She whispered. Stephanie felt anger bubble within her as she remembered Vulpes words from the morning. He had went too far "Vulpes will never have control over him or the baby."

As if on cue Butch's baby started to cry. Butch left the floor to pick up and rock the baby. Stephanie was surprised at the gentleness that radiated from Butch. Exactly as a father should be, just like hers.

James, the name she wanted to give Lucas. The man who gave up his life's work to protect his child, trapping himself in a vault. Stephanie had never understood it before but now she knew she had done the exact same thing. Keeping herself in an environment she never wanted to protect her child.

It had taken Butch's words to make everything fall in place. Something snapped inside her. She said she was protecting her son and her unborn child but she let Vulpes abuse her and threaten them. She wasn't protecting them. She was saving them from being next on his abuse list. Ignoring a problem that was already there. Vulpes was a time bomb. She had left them in danger, she felt like a terrible mother.

Vulpes had finally made a mistake. With his last threat he went too far. She was not spying for him, she would be fighting against him. Stephanie rose to her feet. It may have been Vulox Inculta that sunk to her knees but the Lone Wanderer picked her up.

"That. Bastard. Is. Going. To. Die." She spat every word and her fists clenched.

Butch originally frowned but smiled as she spoke. It was the voice of the girl who had avenged her father. It was the voice that roared when the ghouls at the hotel had betrayed her and slaughtered the humans. It was the voice of the messiah from vault 101.

"Your son will grow up to look up to you. Mine will look down at me, thinking women are sub class and I say no."

Stephanie spun on her feet to leave the room.

"Where are you going ?" He shouted still clutching his child.

"The armoury !"

Stephanie flew down the halls on a mission and ended up in the main control room. Faces spun round to look at her. Some shocked, some confused. Charon stood from his position upon noticing her face. It was her and he meant really her. The one that had bought his contract and the one that he had let go.

She walked up to him giving him her best smile that twisted his chest.

"Ready for one last adventure?"

Charon cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you planning smoothskin ?"

"I'm getting my son back."

Stephanie was approached by the two men she had been interrogated by. The courier and the one with the beret, Boone.

"What's going on ?"

"She's getting her son back." Charon smirked.

Stephanie gave him a grin but was interrupted by Boone when she went to talk.

"You're going to the legion base ?"

"Yup and I'm not leaving without Lucas."

"You're not going anywhere" Boone crossed his arms.

"Excuse me ?" Stephanie placed her hands on her hips. She was ready to fight past him, first recon or not.

"You're pregnant." He pointed to her stomach.

The courier nodded "That might be how to legion does things but not us."

"I'm getting my son whether you approve or not."

Boone gave a boastful smirk "we will go."

"We will ?" The courier quickly faced Boone.

Boone was staring quite intently at Stephanie "I owe you a favour."

"I don't understand."

Boone tapped his finger to his beret badge "I never shot you."

Stephanie frowned and then gasped covering her mouth. Everything clicked. The pregnant woman. The sniper. The pity shot.

"I will go for you. I will get your son and then we are even."

Stephanie could only nod surprised at his act of kindness. Charon wasn't surprised. People had been putting their life on the line for Stephanie years before they came to Arizona. She, like the courier, had that effect on people.

"I will too" Charon announced.

"I'm in." The courier shrugged.

Butch came storming in still holding his baby. "You walk fast for a pregnant woman bloody hell."

"I took a wrong turn. You just had to catch me"

Butch stood by the gathered group "What's happening ?"

"We are infiltrating the legion base." Boone spoke up.

Butch turned serious "For real ?"

Stephanie nodded her head "Yup !"

"Not you." Boone pointed again.

"It's my s...!"

"No !"

Stephanie looked to Charon to stand up for her, he crossed his arms.

"I agree with Boone."

Stephanie scowled in disgust "I know where to go though."

"Butch has a pip-boy." Charon pointed out. He didn't need to explain that it had maps, Stephanie knew.

She sighed finding no reason to fight back. "Just bring him back."

"And kill some legion bastards" Boone smirked "especially Vulpes."

"Vulpes is mine." Stephane spat.

"So be it but if he attacks me I'm not promising anything. I am trying to kidnap his son."

"Not kidnapping" Stephanie smiled "Saving."

"We should get suited up." The courier announced this to a round of nods and Stephanie followed them to armoury.

"You can babysit !" Butch jokingly poked Stephanie on the side like he use to when they were kids.

"I wanna hold him !" Stephanie gasps realising in her own worry she had ignored another baby who deserved her attention. Butch passed the bundle which had dark thick hair and big blue eyes that stared up at Stephanie curiously. "Oh my, this is definitely your boy. He is going to break some hearts."

"As he should!" Butch grinned while reaching for armour. The power armour was left on the shelf this mission called for stealth which was something to be desired in the clunky metal.

"What's his name ?" Stephanie cooed stroking the baby's face.

"Paul."

Stephanie gave a small gasp "He would have loved that."

2 hours later the men were debriefed and sorted to leave. Stephanie walked the men to the entrance holding Paul on her hip.

"We will get him for you." The courier nodded as he left.

Boone went to follow but Stephanie reached for his wrist stopping him.

"If it's safe enough to make it to my tent her ring is in my lock box."

Boone was taken aback "you kept it ?"

"She made quite the impact."

Boone smiled which apparently was unusual but Stephanie decided that it suited him very much. "Yeah she did that. She got me good." Boone moved his wrist to shake her hand then moved towards the courier.

Butch kissed his son and Stephanie's forehead as he left. "You know they dug up your pip-boy when the fort was bombed. They tried to study it but obviously it wouldn't turn on. It didn't have you attached to it. Go get it, you can distract yourself while we're gone."

"I will" Stephanie responded very enthusiastically. The thought of having her pip-boy back sounded very appealing indeed.

Charon was last to leave staying back slightly to have a private good bye. He stood silently for a moment.

"I'm glad you're not dead."

Stephanie could only look on with raised eyebrows. Charon was never one for words.

"I mean I'm glad you're here. That you're safe now."

"Me too."

"I was thinking when this all blows over we could talk."

Stephane stood silently.

"About us." Charon finished.

"Charon that was a long time ago. Things have changed."

Charon only shrugged "Things can change again."

Stephanie didn't know how to respond. Charon was the one before Vulpes. He was the one that was different in every way. Kind. Protective. Loyal. He was the one she cried for when she got left behind. The man she had loved had let her down and broken her heart. Leaving her open and bruised for every attack Vulpes threw.

"I don't know." She whispered.

Charon didn't respond but only stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. Stephanie closed her eyes leaning into his hand.

Paul hiccuped bringing her back to reality. She shouldn't be doing this. She stood back.

"I'll see you later, yeah ?" She spoke.

"Yeah."

"Keep him safe Charon. Please."

"I will." Charon left with a nod of the head and Stephanie shut the door behind him.

"Stupid. Stupid." She whispered to herself. "Don't go for a companion when you're 19. You will be naive and fall for any talk dark and handsome figure that saves your life a couple of times." Stephanie spoke to Paul.

He hiccuped in return.

She carried him to where the Brotherhood kept their technology. Ready to claim what was rightfully hers. Maybe she couldn't go back to the woman she use to be but she could try to become better than she was now.

A mom to be proud of.

Stephanie fell asleep that night cuddling Paul and listening to the holotapes of her fathers voice.

She would show Lucas an upbringing her father would be proud of.


	15. The children arrive

Thanks guys for the reviews. They honestly mean a lot and I love knowing what you guys think.

Edit: The scene with Vulpes is a dream it's just her brain transferring the pain but when she rolls out of bed from then on is reality.

* * *

><p>Stephanie walked into her tent holding her head up high. Vulpes was expecting her sooner.<p>

"You are very late" his voice was smooth but there was anger in his eyes. Stephanie tried to respond but no words came out. Vulpes stormed over and slapped her across the face sending her onto her knees. He had done this many times before, he raised his foot to kick her.

"No !" Stephanie screamed.

"What did you say ?" Vulpes spat crouching down in front of her.

"I said no."

"And what makes you think you have any authority ?"

Stephanie's eyes gleamed with tears "I was late because I was vomiting."

Vulpes scowled, why should he care.

"Because I am with child." Stephanie finished.

She looked into his eyes to find a glint of amusement.

"You are bearing me a daughter."

She shook her head "No ! I would never !"

" A daughter I don't want !" Vulpes spat.

He kicked her across the face sending the rest of her body to the floor and then repeatedly in the stomach. Pain rippled through her stomach and she screamed in agony. Blood covered her legs and ran down her face.

"You do not decide the fate of our children. I do." Vulpes liquid voice twisted within the pain and she reached for her stomach to find it hollow.

Stephanie's eyes shot open, she still cradled Paul but she was dripping in sweat. She turned herself off of the bed falling the small distance to the floor. Paul remained on the bed sleeping soundly.

Stephanie screamed in agony and tried to crawl across the floor to the bathroom. She knew there was a medical kit in there. She sobbed in pain and looked down to find blood dripping down her legs.

"No !" She cried and continued with all her strength to drag herself along the floor.

Butch's door swung open and a small figure ran towards her.

"Hey, I got you" a gentle voice called.

It was Veronica the scribe from earlier. She held Stephanie up just as she started hyperventilating.

"Are you far enough to be in labour ?" Veronica asked quickly.

"I don't think so !" Stephanie screamed as another wave of pain bashed through her.

Veronica's eyes went wide and she quickly picked Stephanie up and ran towards the medical bay.

"Go in there and watch that baby !" she screamed to a passing paladin who stared in horror at the bloody woman.

Stephanie began to slip in and out of consciousness she could only hear little bits of the commotion around her.

The baby was in trouble. Something was happening. She could only feel a tearing in her stomach and screamed in response. Veronica hushed her and stroked her face as medical staff worked around her.

"How far did you say you were ?"

"Four maybe five. There was no way to check." Stephanie moaned.

A male out of her vision objected "The fetus is more developed than that !"

Stephanie gasped in horror through another surge of pain then blacked out completely.

Several hours later Veronica sat by her side. Stephanie was still unconscious but Veronica stayed with her reading a pre war fashion magazine, she felt it was only right.

Stephanie had went into premature labour with a baby girl. The experience was extremely traumatic. Veronica could only feel relief they had brought her out of the Legion. Without proper chems both baby and mother would have died. According to what the courier had said before even without the chems, the baby would have died.

Stephanie stirred and gave a small moan of pain.

"Can we not give her anymore med x ?" she called to Arcade in the other room.

He walked in hearing Veronicas concern. "She'd over dose."

Veronica frowned.

"The best you can do is sit and wait Ronnie, why do you care so much ?" Arcade spoke up.

"Look at her Arcade ! She's what 27 ? 28 ? and she's been through all of that."

"You can't help them all Veronica."

"I know. It just reminded me of Boone when we first met him, remember ?"

"Yeah I do. Hey maybe he'll make an ally someone that hates the legion as much as he does." Arcade joked.

Veronica snorted "I doubt that."

* * *

><p>Boone, The Courier, Butch and Charon crouched behind the hill with the legion base clear in sight. Luckily it was still dark and was expected to be for a good few more hours.<p>

"I'll go to their tent." Boone called.

"I'll get the nursery." Butch nodded.

Charon would stay outside the gates with his long trusted shot gun, taking down anyone that tried to run if they were caught.

The Courier would stay on the hill sniping anyone that approached Butch or Boone.

"Ready ?" The Courier asked.

They all nodded.

"Well then lets roll ladies."

Boone stealthily made his way to the main tent and rolled under one of the cloth walls. Luckily no one was in, which meant Butch would be collecting Lucas. Boone made his way over to the bed searching through items looking for some intel while they were at the base. He found an envelope labelled Vulox and stuck it into one of his pouches. He crawled under the bed and found the lock box Stephanie had described. He cut it open with his knife and found which could only be described as forbidden items.

Some drawings Lucas had drawn for her. A few books and then the ring. He remembered clearly giving it to Carla, she had smiled widely and flung her arms around him. He could almost hear the echo of her laughter.

He took the entire box and placed it in his rucksack and took of his dog tags to place her ring around the chain. He smiled when it clinked into place. His job was over and following his orders he made his way back to The Courier.

Butch followed Stephanie's instructions to the nursery. Unlike Boones easy breaking and entering female faces stared at Butch when he rolled under. Fuck.

"Don't shoot !" he whispered as a few stood up.

The eldest of the women scoffed "we have no weapons."

Butch stood tall and tried to appear serious but yet friendly.

"I'm here for Lucas."

The woman scowled "I would rather die than hand that boy over."

"Stephanie has sent for him. She wants him out of the legion."

The woman's face warmed significantly "Vulox did ?"

"Yeah Vulox." He pronounced the name with a V instead of the W showing the woman that he knew Vulox before Vulpes took her.

"Do you speak the truth?"

"I do ! Look this is a pip-boy like the one Stephanie wore. I grew up with her. I'd do anything for her it's why I'm here."

The woman nodded slowly. A chance to give Lucas a proper life was something she would help towards. She made her way to the back of the tent and gather a satchel she shoved clothes, milk, food and his bear into it and sealed it shut. She shook the sleeping Lucas who stirred.

"Little Vulpecula, there is a friend of your momma here. He's gonna take you to her."

"To momma ?" the sleepy boy asked.

"Yeah !" she picked up the boy and held him close to her chest and walked back to strange man with the pip-boy.

"You take him and his bag and you go quickly. You keep him safe."

"I will."

Lucas transferred onto Butch's back easily. He made no objection from sleepiness and the thought of seeing his momma. Butch felt a small bang of excitement. He couldn't wait for Paul to be big enough for piggy backs.

"Go !" the woman ushered him out of the door "Quickly !"

She watched as Butch ran, remaining undetected in the night.

Siri turned to see the faces of horror from the other women. She knew she would be dead by morning.


	16. Miscommunication

Some swears and a fight scene in this chapter. Yet again thank you for the reviews and let me know what you think of this one. Things start to progress pretty quickly.

* * *

><p>Charon had expected Stephanie to be at the door when they arrived back. He had expected her to come and grab Lucas off of Butch's back but she was no where to be seen.<p>

Butch frowned "I thought she'd be here by now."

When they opened the door Veronica greeted them biting her nails and whispering to Arcade, the blonde doctor.

"Where is she ?" Charon growled.

The doctor replied "She went into premature labour. She's resting at the medical station."

"Is she okay ?" Butch asked shocked.

"She will recover fine but..."

"The baby ?" Butch held Lucas closer to him, would he understand what they were saying ?

"The baby is small and weak. We are keeping her incubated for now it's the most we can do."

The group stood stunned, they had not been expecting this in their absence. Butch began to walk determined on to the medical bay. He brought Lucas down from his back and held him on his front.

"Are you ready to see your mom ?" Butch asked.

The small boy nodded enthusiastically and began to bounce in excitement. Charon smiled behind Butch, Lucas may have not looked like Stephanie but he was defiantly her son and Charon felt a protective pang.

Charon held on to Butch's shoulder. He didn't think it would be appropriate for Lucas to see Stephanie unconscious. He walked ahead glad to find Stephanie awake although tired looking with puffy eyes from crying.

She smiled weakly when she saw him and then Lucas ran into view. Her face lit up and she held out her arms wide.

"Momma !" Lucas called running full speed and crawling over her bed and into her arms.

"My baby !" she murmured into his head and she smothered him with kisses. She began to weep silently although for once, in a very long time, it was from joy. Lucas began to bounce and Stephanie had to stop him. "Ow. Momma is sore baby you can't jump about."

Lucas frowned "Was Momma naughty to Daddy again ?"

The whole room went silent. If they didn't know of the domestic abuse they certainly did now. Butch gritted his teeth while Charon growled quietly.

Stephanie could only sigh "Daddy will never hurt momma again. That was bad. He was naughty."

"I didn't like it." Lucas whispered into her chest.

"Me either baby, but remember the little brother or sister you were gonna get soon ?"

"To play with !"

"Yeah. Well you have a little sister but she is poorly just now, she needs some medicine."

In typical toddler style Lucas responded "Why ?"

"Because she came too early."

"Why ?"

"Maybe she wanted to play with you." Stephanie bopped Lucas' nose with her finger and squeezed him closer to her.

Boone and The Courier joined the other men and stood by the door.

"Was it worth it ?" Boone asked quietly to the group.

"Oh yes." Butch nodded with a smile "as emotional as this is, I have my own reunion to get to. I'll be back soon."

Charon and The Courier decided it was appropriate to give Stephanie some alone time with her son, they would enquire about the labour later. They left following Butch.

Boone however stayed back and Stephanie noticed him standing by the door.

"Hi" she spoke softly cradling her son, who was playing with her hair.

"Hi." Boone walked closer and sat at the edge of her bed. He had things to say he just didn't know how to start it.

"You found it ?" Stephanie started the conversation.

"I did" Boone held up his chain showcasing the ring. Lucas crawled forward holding the dog tags that had jingled.

"What does that say ?" Lucas tilted his head curiously.

"Craig Boone."

"And that ?"

"First Recon."

"What does that mean ?"

"It means I shoot people from very very far away."

Lucas' face light up in awe "Wooooow !"

Stephanie laughed, he was a boy brought up in an army of course he would love that.

"I have your box for you." Boone spoke up "It's still in my bag."

"I'll come and get it later." Stephanie smiled warmly "I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"I owed you."

"And now I owe you, more so for the fact I would have went into Labour in the desert had you not stood your ground."

Boone gave a small chuckle "sometimes I talk some sense."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for keeping this." Boone motioned towards the ring Lucas was now spinning.

"Hey don't pull his neck baby."

Boone laughed and pulled the dog tags from him and placed it over the boy "he can play."

Lucas grinned widely showing his mom the new toy and she gave him a big smile and a thumbs up.

"You would have been a good dad" Stephanie practically whispered.

Boone heard her and gave a sad smirk "I think about that sometimes. I think I would have been terrible."

"I don't." Stephanie held his arm and gave him a reassuring look. "You went through danger to retrieve a child of a woman you hardly know."

"It was the right thing to do."

"Well think of what you would have done for your own baby."

Boone nodded slightly put at ease "maybe things can improve for you two now."

"I hope so, it wont be quick though. The legion has a way of creating pain."

"Oh I know."

Stephanie gave Boone a sad smile and Boone surprised her by hugging her. She returned the hug tighter than she expected. Glad to have someone that at least understood her pain, without her having to explain it.

"Hey ! Get away from my mom !" Lucas shouted

Both Boone and Stephanie laughed as they pulled apart "Will you protect me ?" Stephanie smiled.

Lucas nodded as if she had asked a stupid question. It unnerved Stephanie how much he looked like Vulpes like that.

"I better go" Boone stood to leave. "I'll let you get your rest."

"I'll come get that box later and give your tags back."

Boone only nodded as he went to leave the room.

"Hey Boone!" Stephanie called.

"Yeah ?"

"What was the name of your wife ?"

"Carla." Boone spoke sadly.

Stephanie's eyes brightened for a second. It was a pretty name. Boone wondered what she was up to as he left.

Stephanie looked from the door to coo at her son who began to run around the room asking what each item was. Luckily her father was the vault doctor so she knew, there was nothing that caused more questions for a toddler than not knowing an answer.

* * *

><p>Later the Brotherhood had called a meeting to discuss the implications that their actions had caused.<p>

"We originally planned to hold her hostage not have her fight with us" a paladin addressed the table.

"What if she proves to be a better comrade than enemy ?"

"She will" Charon spoke.

"How do you know this ?"

Charon rolled his eyes "You've heard the stories.."

"Urban legends" A paladin snorted.

"Facts" Butch flipped off the no longer smirking paladin.

"Anyway" Charon continued "she's a head paladin so I would watch what you fucking say."

The paladin was definitely no longer smiling. Both Charon and Butch were high ranks within the brotherhood but not quite as high as Stephanie who had been given a head start by Lyons Pride.

"Thats what she was talking about when she was originally interrogated" The Courier worked out.

"Exactly" Charon nodded. "Even without her children involved she would have fought for the brotherhood."

"We don't know that though." The elder had finally contributed listening intently to the discussion.

Boone frowned "Isn't it suspicious that the Brotherhood hasn't received a direct hit from the legion ? What part of the Legion gain enemy information ?"

"Frumentarii." The Courier replied.

"Vulpes and who has direct contact with him ?" Boone pointed out.

"Are you suggesting she's been protecting us ?" the elder scoffed.

"Distracting." A small voice spoke up.

Everyone looked around to find Stephanie standing holding herself up against the wall. Butch immediately got up and helped her to a chair.

"Every bit of information" Stephanie winced once she had sat "about you I falsified. I knew where you were but I never came. I knew I would be followed. Maybe I would have cut the hassle if I came." She pointed to Charon and Butch highlighting that if she had went in, she would have found them.

"So the Legion don't know where we are ?" The elder perked up.

"I never said that. They do. Vulpes in fact infiltrated this base a few days ago."

Roars went up within the group and they began to shout objections. The elder held up his hands.

"Why ?" he asked Stephanie.

"To ask me to obtain information on you."

"He reached you ?" Charon roared.

"It doesn't matter now."

"They know our location ! We will be attacked before morning !" the paladin panicked.

"You should never have brought your children into this" another paladin sneered.

Stephanie rose her eyebrows "excuse fucking me but who kidnapped who ?"

The paladin had no response. The brotherhood had acted on little motive or information and would soon pay for the chain reaction caused.

"I want all available to get into defensive positions" the elder spoke calmly.

The room sat silently as if not believing instructions.

"Now !" he screamed. Like ants from a rain storm the room separated and quickly ran to their positions.

Stephanie stood slowly with a wince.

"Where will you go ?" the elder asked.

"To my children any bastard that comes near them will greet my rifle."

"You have one ?"

Stephanie laughed harshly "Not in a long time but there is a few in your supply I quite liked the look of."

* * *

><p>Boone had begun to assemble his sniper rifle and would shorty leave the base to reach his designated hill top. Upon pulling out pieces of equipment a note fell from one of his pouches. It was another item he had forgotten to give Stephanie from the camp. The note was unsealed and Boone could quickly see the message that it held.<p>

Vulox,

Since becoming Caesar I realise that I have failed you as a husband. The responsibilities are of too large a number for me to properly care for you and our child. The new role however offers Lucas protection he would never have been given before but even then with our newest child due soon the role of Caesar puts me in a difficult position. I know you are a woman full of spirit and it pains me to eradicate it entirely from you but with every hopeful spark you give off, men question my authority and my capability to lead. I only threaten you to protect you and our children from the men and their fiery whispers. I could not bear to have you used against me. It is with these thoughts I have come to a conclusion. The legion is a dying tribe, almost as dead as the language we fool ourselves into speaking. Once the baby is born and you are able to fight in relative comfort, we will leave. Under the illusion of an intelligence gaining mission we will head east and never look back. Maybe then you can show me your home and the places you speak so fondly of. If the child is a girl we will simply leave earlier. I will do what I can to protect my family even if it is from the men I lead. I know our beginning left much to be desired but your faithfulness and adoration has lead to changes in my beliefs. I once believed you would bear me a son to fight by my side but upon holding Lucas I know that is no path I wish for my child. The son does that have to live in the footsteps of the father like I was forced to. We, together, will show him a safer future. Burn this once you have finished reading and use your skills to act with indifference. We will leave soon.

Vulpes Inculta

"Fuck" Boone whispered just as the first explosions rippled through out the base.

* * *

><p>Stephanie staggered along the hall and almost screamed when the trail of dead medical staff appeared. Arcade and a few others lay in a pool of blood, eyes open and unseeing.<p>

"No ! No ! No !" she cried. Of course Vulpes would come before the main attack. She smacked open the door to find him standing covered in blood holding Lucas.

"Shhhhh" he held a finger to his lips.

"What have you done ?" Stephanie stood horrified.

"Quite the interesting accessory he has" Vulpes held up the dog tags.

"That isn't what you think ! He was p.."

"SILENCE !" Vulpes roared.

Stephanie no longer cared of her own safety. Her instincts screamed as Lucas did not wake from his roar.

"What have you done ?" she whispered repeatedly as she relied on the wall to hold her up. Her stomach burned and her legs were weak but adrenalin kept her barely standing.

"I will not have my son raised my the NCR."

"No !" Stephanie's eyes went wide and she sunk to the floor.

He placed Lucas on the bed next to the incubator that held his sister.

"I had hopes for us Vulox" he walked slowly to her fallen figure. Her head screamed she should have went for the rifle first but she yearned to check on her kids. She had no weapon. "You stole our children and lead them to be raise by the fucking bear !"

He punched Stephanie sending her sprawling on the floor. Stephanie kicked at his stomach screaming as her stitches split.

Vulpes fell to the floor as Stephanie tried to drag herself away. Vulpes crawled over her grabbing her cheeks to face him and squeezing hard.

"YOU RUINED US ! STEALING MY CHILDREN !"

"I was protecting them from you, you bastard !" Stephanie spat in his face and kneed his groin, which caused him to topple off her.

Stephanie tried to crawl to Lucas but Vulpes grabbed her leg and pulled her backwards. She sobbed in pain as her stomach peeled against the floor.

"The only thing they need protected from is this world."

"You've went mad " Stephanie coughed and he had, Vulpes' eyes had a crazy glare his calm composure completely eradicated.

"YOU TOOK MY CHILDREN !"

"As you took them from me !" Stephanie screamed in return "You abuse me and start threatening them and I am saying NO !"

The baby began to cry but still Lucas did not stir. Vulpes pressed Stephanie to the floor.

"Look mommy and daddy are fighting" he spat in her ear "better play happy fucking families."

Stephanie tried to fight against the weight but he simply flipped her over and pressed against her.

"Did you ever love me ?" he ran his hand up her thigh as she tried to push him off.

"You gave me them I could never hate you."

Vulpes took in her answer and swallowed "and I can take them away."

Stephanie began to scream pounding her fists against Vulpes. She had to check on Lucas.

Both Stephanie and Vulpes turned at the sound of quick footsteps down the hall. Stephanie took the distraction to smack her forehead against his and crawl away.

Vulpes disorientated stood up.

"I will come back and kill you when I decide you're ready to die woman" he spat and ran out of the door, preserving his life from the coming soldiers.

Stephanie dragged her weak body to Lucas and held his cheek.

"Wake up baby, wake up !" she called.

Lucas opened his eyes and blinked slowly.

"I don't feel good momma."

Stephanie sobbed horrified. What had he done.


	17. The Worst Pain

Sorry for the delay guys. Thanks so much for the reviews I really appreciate the feedback.

* * *

><p>Lucas' tongue was black.<p>

"What have you eaten spit it out " Stephanie cried and pulled her son into a sitting position.

"Daddy..." Lucas moaned.

Stephanie frowned "What did daddy do ?"

"Candy"

Stephanie's eyes went wide and she held her son.

"Lucas spit it out !"

"All gone." He moaned slumping against her.

"No !" Stephanie screamed.

She could hear gun shots outside but paid them no attention. She tried to pull herself up to find an antidote, a detox or anything.

Charon appeared in the doorway horrified at the amount of blood.

"I need a detox or flushing kit !" she screamed at Charon while holding Lucas. Charon barely had a reaction time as he threw vials and needles off of the table searching for the requested items.

"Stay awake baby" Stephanie shook Lucas slightly trying to regain his attention.

"I'm tired mommy "

"You can't sleep, okay ?" Stephanie was become frantic.

Charon worked faster when he heard the boy complain.

"Got it !" He roared and began to mix the white powder with the clear liquid and shook it together. "He needs to drink this."

"He's 2 ! Dilute it !"

Charon grabbed the water bottle from his side pocket and filled the rest of the vial with water then shook it till the materials joined together.

"Go."

Stephanie quickly grabbed the vial and held it to her sons mouth.

"Drink this baby."

Lucas slowly sipped at the clouded water. Contents dripped down his chin as he struggled to swallow from exhaustion.

"What happened ?" Charon asked, he returned to the table grabbing stim packs for Stephanie who had more blood on her than clear skin.

"Vulpes."

"He did this ?" Charon shouted enraged "his own son."

"He's went crazy. I've never seen him like this. He says that I stole the children not him."

Charon just shook his head with a growl. Vulpes was a crazy bastard and one that had to die.

Lucas gave a deep cough and Charon held a bucket under him in time for him to throw up his stomach contents. Lucas clung to his mother as his throat burned and gave a small cry.

"I know it hurts baby but it will make you better." She murmured into his hair.

Lucas shivered and Stephanie pulled down the bed sheet with a painful groan to wrap around him.

"Are you okay ?" Charon asked Stephanie.

"That doesn't matter right now."

Lucas continued to shiver against Stephanie's chest as she swaddled him.

"Momma ?"

"Yeah baby."

"love for you." He whispered quietly. Stephanie smiled weakly he had trouble saying I love you properly to his fathers standards. Stephanie found the childish I pronunciation adorable but it wasn't up to Legion etiquette.

"Love for you baby." She held him close and kissed his forehead, which burned.

"Do we have anything for fevers ?" Stephanie asked.

Charon shrugged and began to search the body ridden medical bay once more.

Stephanie rocked Lucas and hummed to him as she waited.

Charon found some syrup that the brotherhood used for younger children and brought it over to the sheet wrapped not.

"Lucas medicine." Stephanie soothed. "...Lucas?"

Charon clenched his jaw as the boy didn't open his eyes.

"Baby ?" Stephanie whispered as she gave him a small shake "Lucas."

Unresponsive.

"Lucas !" Stephanie screamed, she opened his eye lids horrified to find no response from the light.

"No ! No ! No !" She wailed clutching him close to her willing him to wake up.

Charon held his jaw in his hand and closed his eyes. He knew what Stephanie wasn't accepting. The boy had passed what they had done wasn't enough.

Stephanie gave an agonising wail enough to send shivers down the strongest of spines.

She clutched the body as if a life line as her body shook from sobs.

"Baby please wake up please" she whispered as tears splashed his small cheeks.

"Lucas. Please."

Stephanie gave another loud cry as Charon sunk down beside her.

"Do something !" she cried.

"Steph there's nothing we can do. It was poison."

Charon held onto her shoulder as Stephanie wailed and pressed her forehead against Lucas'.

"He was just a baby !"

Charon had no response. It was true.

The shooting had stopped from outside and other moans and crys were heard as the medical team were discovered.

The door opened to a disheveled Butch who had his mouth open to speak. Immediately he stopped and his hand slapped over it.

"He didn't ?" he whispered.

Charon nodded and Stephanie continued to sob into her baby's forehead.

Butch sunk to his knees in front of her eyes gleaming with tears. He couldn't imagine losing Paul so he didn't dare think about how Stephanie must feel right now.

"I'm so so sorry."

He held on to the shaking Stephanie.

"I don't know what to do" he mouthed to Charon.

Charon shrugged his shoulders softly, neither did he.

12 had been killed in the quick legion encounter. Veronica, Boone and the courier mourned for Arcade and their other friends in the medical team. Butch clung to Paul glad that he was safe. Charon left to the training room punching the ripped bag repeatedly with force and rage. Everyone felt the ripple of the hour long battle. Everyone felt the small pang of pain over the small boy who had warmed many of their hearts.

* * *

><p>Days had past and Stephanie still curled in to the bed that smelled of Lucas. Her eyes were red and her throat was raw. Her brain vaguely registered the crying of her daughter but her responses did not reach far enough into her pain to alert her to do something.<p>

Boone who had heard the crying walked slowly in. Blood still covered the walls and he really didn't want to look at it. He took in Stephanie's broken shaped and sighed.

She stared off into the distance, she probably didn't know he was there.

He picked up the tiny baby girl and rocked her gently. She was born too early, she was far too fragile but they would not let Stephanie relive the pain she was currently in. They would keep the baby strong.

"Have you even held her yet ?" Boone asked, she needed a distraction. Something that would love her more than the pain she felt.

Stephanie blinked as if noticing his existence and shook her head like a small child.

"I can't." She whispered.

Boone frowned, he knew what it was like to hate everything that reminded you of the thing you lost.

"The baby need a mom."

"The baby needs a functioning family. Not a slave a monster and...a dead brother."

"People have been raised in worse situations in the wastelands." Boone noted.

Stephanie sat up slowly and stared softly at the baby. Her eyes glowed fiercely.

"Can you watch her ? There's something I need to do."

Boone nodded as Stephanie slowly got to her feet supported by the wall.

She left trying not to look at the baby, she wondered how it was possible to cry anymore. How her body produced so many tears.

Her footsteps echoed through out the halls.

"Charon ?" she croaked as her voice broke from the raw throat.

Just as before at 19 to her early 20s, he appeared. She only had to hold out a hand and he would be there. Words she had heard long before echoed in her head.

There was more than the contract connecting them.

"What do you need ?" he spoke.

"Can you get a shovel. Two actually and meet me outside."

"As you wish."

He left quickly following orders and Stephanie slowly made her way outside.

* * *

><p>The winds were harsh and sand stung her face, Stephanie didn't mind. Currently she was knee deep in a hole that she was digging silently with Charon.<p>

The repetition of the task kept Stephanie's mind occupied. Dig. Dig. Dig.

It wasn't till they had finished and Charon held her hand, she had realised what she had made.

A grave.

Stephanie sunk to her knees and covered her mouth with a loud sob.

Charon didn't speak but simply sat behind her pulling her to his chest. Stephanie let her head rest against his shoulder and continued to cry.

"I am about to bury my own son" she whispered.

Charon stroked her hair "I know."

"I wanna go home."

"I know."

"I'm going to kill Vulpes."

"I know."

Stephanie slumped against Charon willing herself to find the energy to continue.

"I failed my baby. I can't let it happen again."

"It won't." Charon spoke quietly with a clenched fist.

"If anything happens to me. Your contract is going to her."

Charon frowned "nothing is happening to you."

"Just incase" Stephanie whispered.

Charon tilted his head thoughtfully.

"The contact has to be signed."

"What do you mean ?"

"She can't sign it if she doesn't have a name."

Stephanie's face softened. In all the chaos and grief she had forgotten to name her baby. She was a terrible mother.

"Carla. Her name is Carla."


	18. Two ways to cope

I honestly wasn't planning on updating so quickly again but your reviews have actually been so lovely and helpful. I appreciate them so much. Thanks guys.

* * *

><p>Stephanie stared down at the tiny figure who slept soundly.<p>

"Carla" she cooed the name.

Anxiety twisted in her stomach. When Lucas was born he was taken away almost immediately, Stephanie only had time to hold him before a soldier took him to Vulpes. Then he was raised by the nurses.

Now Stephanie was completely alone and it terrified her. She always made sure someone was with her when she was watching Carla. She would panic if she found herself alone with the baby.

Each day was the same. The baby would sleep through the night, Stephanie would not. Completely exhausted Stephanie would close her eyes willing sleep to come but would immediately open them after flashes of blood, Vulpes and Lucas' faces.

She could barely get herself up in the mornings to hold Carla. Food lay on the table by her bed untouched. She didn't feel like eating. She didn't feel like moving.

Butch was currently sitting with Carla on the floor now. He was holding Paul with one arm and a blanket in the other.

"You swaddle her like this." He wrapped the blanket around Paul who began to kick furiously reaching that stage of childhood where crawling was a new and exciting prospect. His legs had to be free.

"I dunno" Stephanie murmured "you do it."

"I've showed you before. Pick her up."

Stephanie swayed on her feet. She didn't want to touch Carla. She was like a porcelain doll just ready to break.

"I'll let her sleep" Stephanie smiled.

She could play the caring mother. She wanted to be the caring mother but just didn't know how to. Lucas would run in every couple of days receiving cuddles and attention then he would be taken to his tent once more. Of course Lucas liked her. She was exciting and new every time he saw her. She didn't tell him not to touch things or eat things he didn't like. The nurses did.

Maybe he didn't really like her. Maybe she was just like a big toy to play with on good days.

Stephanie sighed and held on to the metal bars of the cot.

Maybe Carla wasn't her daughter. She was just this baby that appeared unexpectedly. She had barely felt the pregnancy. Maybe Carla could go to the nurses, they would know what to do.

That was a terrible thought.

She was a terrible mother.

"Butch ?"

"Yeah ?" he sat on the floor to watch Paul.

"Do you think I'm a bad mother ?"

Butch frowned "What's brought this on Steph of course you're not."

Stephanie's eyes gleamed with tears.

"I look at her and I think she's not mine" she whispered.

Butch stalled and rubbed the back of his neck. "My mom said that about me."

Stephanie turned quickly slightly relieved to feel not alone but panicked. His mother was an alcoholic. That would be her fate.

"She had something though, like Freddie did. I dunno what it was called. She didn't wanna get attached to me."

"How...how do you know this ?"

"I hacked your dads computer."

Stephanie gave a small smirk, of course he would.

"Before he came it went undiagnosed people thought she was just a bad mom but really she was alone and tired and didn't know want to do."

"What did she do ?"

"I dunno got on with it I guess."

"What can I do ?" Stephanie grimaced the weeks after Lucas' death had been the worst in her life. She had never felt so hopeless before.

Butch clenched his mouth. He wasn't a doctor.

"I dunno. Well why don't you think she's yours?"

"I just feel really unattached, with Lucas there was this big bond and happy moment when he was born and I just felt every ounce of my existence had been for that reason. Carla is just a baby to me. She's just there." Stephanie covered her face in her hands and sobbed "I know that sounds terrible and I hate myself for it. I just really don't know what to do."

"Did you hold her when she was born ?" Butch folded his arms he could sense the gaps here.

"No." Stephanie rubbed a tear away "I was unconscious and she went straight to the incubator."

"So you didn't get that moment ?"

"I guess not."

"When did you hold her first ?"

"After the funeral."

"Steph" Butch sighed "that was a good few days afterwards no wonder you didn't feel it."

Butch made his way to the crib and lifted the baby gently.

"Here hold her." He held out the baby. Stephanie backed up slightly.

"Why won't you touch her ?" he asked.

"Incase she breaks."

With wide eyes Stephanie took Carla cautiously and held her awkwardly.

"You're trying too hard to protect her. Even from yourself. You've been through a lot. You both have. You're not a bad mother. She needs you and you need her."

Stephanie made a move to object but Butch interrupted.

"Now I am taking Paul and we are leaving. You are going to stay here with Carla and get to know her without all the problems from before. Just you her and this room. "

Stephanie stood slightly horrified.

"What do I do ?"

"Whatever feels right." Butch picked up Paul and left for the door.

Stephanie stared wide eyed and looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Carla." She repeated once more letting the words roll down her tongue. The baby opened her eyes slowly with a small yawn.

Her eyes were grey. Not the piercing blue Vulpes and Lucas had but grey, like her fathers. Her father, her eyes, her baby.

Stephanie smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>Vulpes gripped his hair tightly and growled. Grabbing a book from a shelf he flung it to the far side of the tent.<p>

"FUCK !" he roared.

The men disobeyed his orders. They whispered behind his back. Of course they did. He didn't care. The legion was not his problem anymore.

Some had left. Without reason but of course with investigation they were found to be Stephanie's group. They lost a leader and denied him to be it.

The legion was falling apart all because of that fucking woman.

Vulpes roared and grabbed the bottle of whisky from his desk taking a deep gulp.

He staggered over to the side of the tent that held their bed. Her side still smelled of her even after the months. Vulpes would wake up on days to find himself holding the pillow. Caring for it almost. It disgusted him.

There was a reason why women weren't involved in the legion. They got into men's heads. Whispered their desolate words and made them believe in fantasy based things.

Love.

It doesn't exist. Love is a word given to an emotion felt like rage in battle or hope at defeat. It means nothing to Vulpes.

Her letter was gone. The same day Lucas had been taken to. Kidnapped.

He hoped she would read it. Understand what he felt. _Thought_ he felt. Then he would take everything she held dear and throw it in her face.

His investigations proved bountiful.

He would whip the other vault dweller to destruction. Drown his bastard son.

He would crucify the NCR dog. He would place his cross at the sniper nest by the old cove. Make him remember his mercy kill past.

He knew about that. He knew about all of them.

The ghoul, he discovered the most about. A trained killer. An ex lover. If Vulox wanted to experience a broken heart so be it. He would save the best for the ghoul. Make her watch. Make him suffer.

He would make them scream. Beg to be killed.

Vulpes threw his knife from his belt drunkenly to the drawings Lucas had done of them. They had covered his floor, kept by Vulox, since the day he was taken from him.

Momma. Daddy. Me.

The knife hit the mass of hair that was meant to represent Vulox.

He would make her pay for taking his child. He saved him from a desolate un pure future. His mother would not meet him after death, she would go to a worse place along with their degenerate daughter

"When the wind blows the cradle will rock" he echoed.

He heard whispers of his sanity in camp. He'd went mad and maybe he has.

His mind burns and scratches images of his son into his scalp.

Madness is just a word. Just as love. Just as family.


	19. Protective deceit

Just a short filler chapter before the main ones that follow. This series has about 3 chapters left. Thank you so much for the reviews guys.

* * *

><p>"She's pretty. Just like her mom."<p>

Stephanie blushed as she passed Carla to Charon to hold. Stephanie sat on the floor and giggled at the sight. The premature baby and the oversized ghoul made quite a sight.

"I think you could hold her with one finger." Stephanie laughed.

Charon laughed too. It was nice to see Stephanie smile and joke. She had been glowing the past few days.

"Baby crunches" Charon held Carla in his arms and started reps with a grin "1...2...3."

Stephanie gave a loud laugh "I don't think that's what Carla is for."

Charon smirked and joined Stephanie on the floor sitting next to her, she rested her head on his shoulder and placed her finger in Carla's hand.

"So how have you been ? Butch told me about the down episodes."

Stephanie rolled her eyes "He's so secretive. Better actually a lot better. I mean I'm still sad for Lucas and more than angry at Vulpes but there's times when I am actually happy. It's been a long time since i've been happy. Satisfied maybe but not happy."

"Good." Charon placed his free arm around Stephanie and held her close kissing the top of her head "it's nice to have you back."

"I feel like I use to before the legion. I smile and I don't get frightened that I'll get disciplined for it. I laugh and it's allowed."

"Of course it's allowed. I missed your laugh."

"Why ? It's loud and annoying." Stephane backed this up by laughing so loudly she lost her breath at a sudden memory "re...remember... That time !... That time in Tenpenny.. When I got a splinter on my foot and you had to take it out and I couldn't let you near it for laughing ! Roy kept banging the walls shouting..."

"If you don't shut up I'll make you" Charon finished in a mocking tone.

"He was a dick" Stephanie snorted.

Charon and Stephanie sat in contented silence watching the baby.

"What's the plan when all this blows over ?" Charon asked.

"I'm getting as far away from here as possible. Back to DC with Carla. I just need to be sure Vulpes is dead first. He'll follow us and find us if I don't and I'm sick of living in fear."

Charon nodded approvingly.

"I came here to talk to you about him actually. The brotherhood is planning a counter attack."

Stephane quickly shot her head towards Charon "When ?"

"Four days."

"I'm going with them."

"I'd tell you no but I know it would be no use. I'd rather you had the protection than sneak in alone."

"Like old times ?" she smiled sadly.

"I'm getting too old for this."

"Well in four days it will all be over. We will go home and stay there."

"Then maybe we have can have that talk I asked you about."

Stephanie nodded slowly "Yeah. I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Boone stood behind Stephanie in the briefing room where the brotherhood had gathered to discuss the attack in four days.<p>

"So Carla huh ?"

Stephanie smirked "Yup. It was a pretty name."

"Thanks for that." Boone noted.

"You should come see her. I still have your dog tags to give you back."

Boone frowned. He knew who had last worn them. He had things to return to Stephanie too one of which , he had just remembered, he was unsure about.

He moved quickly to behind the Courier, Charon and Butch.

"After this, I need to talk to you three." He whispered "without Stephanie."

All gave small nods as Stephanie stared at them in confusion.

"What is it ?" she asked self conscious.

"Oh you know manly things" Butch gave a cocky grin and a wink which eased Stephanie's confusion at once and dropped the topic.

* * *

><p>They had gathered in Butch's room and Boone pulled out the note titled 'Vulox' and passed it around with a grim look.<p>

"I found it in his tent the day we got Lucas."

"What do we do with this ?" the Courier spoke up first in the awkward silence that followed reading the note.

"We don't give her it " Charon spoke just as Butch did.

"We give her it."

Each stared at each with a frown.

"It's for her man !"

Charon growled "and how do we know it's not one of his little mind fucks."

"What if it's not ? What if he really loved her ? Doesn't she have a right to know ?"

"What good would come out of that ? She feels pity or love to the man that kept her captive. The man that killed her son."

Butch grimaced "I dunno man."

"If we give her this before we attack it will mess with her priorities. She'll be vulnerable to attack." The courier mentioned.

"I think Vulpes has has had hold of her for too long" Boone replied "this would do more damage than good."

"So she doesn't read it and she doesn't find out about it." Charon nodded.

"Agreed"

The group looked toward Butch who sighed

"Agreed" he muttered albeit reluctantly.

Charon took the note from the table and with the use of his lighter began to burn it.

"She can't know about this."


	20. The Fight

Yet again thanks for all the reviews. It keeps me motivated and i love knowing what you think.

This story has 2 endings ive still to choose from so it can still go either way. I'll publish the alternative ending after the finish.

* * *

><p>"You sure you're okay with this ?"<p>

Veronica nodded enthusiastically.

"Mmhm I wouldn't mind punching a few legionnaires mind you but judging by what happened last time I think baby sitting might just be as dangerous."

Stephanie nodded thoughtfully and held Carla close to her.

"Be careful sweetheart. I'll be home soon." She kissed Carla on the forehead and stroked her light downy hair "I love you."

Stephanie passed Carla to Veronica, who already had a babbling Paul under her care.

"I'll see you later too okay ?"

Veronica grinned "Go cause some trouble."

Over the weeks Stephanie had grown quite fond of Veronica. It was nice after years of abusive men to have a girl to sit and talk to. Veronica was the perfect example of a tough wasteland exterior with a girly centre. It was also nice not to be the only one who aww'd loudly when Carla scrunched a cute face.

Stephanie gave her daughter another quick kiss and left for the outside, where the army was assembling. Stephanie moved fluidly in her leather armour relishing the way it felt after years in rags.

Charon and Butch greeted her on the outside.

"Are we ready for this boys ?"

"Hell yeah !" Butch called.

Charon grunted.

"You'll be a main priority to take out. Be careful."

"I was a main priority with the Enclave and you both kept me safe. I'll be fine Charon honest."

The group made their way to assemble by Boone and the Courier who were joined by two unfamiliar figures.

"Stephanie" Boone greeted "this is Cass and Raul. They'll be helping us today."

"Helping you kick ass" the female laughed.

Stephane gave them a warm smile.

"Legion have always been an enemy. Especially now after Arcade." The ghoul replied in an exotic accent.

"I'm glad for the help" Stephanie responded.

Behind the group there was around 30 brotherhood of steel members clad in power armour.

"It's about a three hour hike from here. We should get there for noon."

"Let's go !" the Courier roared to the crowd.

The journey was uneventful and Stephanie halted the crowd 20 minutes before the base.

"We go around to the back. They'll expect us from the front. They'll have them in formation spears towards us. We can't shoot away spears."

The courier thoughtfully took this in.

"Good call."

The detour added 15 minutes to discreetly make their way around the base. It was confirmed a good choice when the base came into view and the Legionaries were seen, backs turned.

"So the enemy is far away and distracted. I wonder who is appropriate for this ?" the courier spoke with a smirk.

"On it" Boone grinned and stalked his way to a high ledge.

The group stayed silent crouching in the cover.

"On Boone's shot we charge." The Courier whispered "or as Butch calls it we just fucking go for it."

This earns a few sniggers and Stephanie smirks. Her stomach is a bundle of nerves. She clutched Charon's hand absentmindedly.

"You okay ?" he mouths.

"Scared" she replies silently.

Charon gives her hand a squeeze and lets go as he witnesses Boone get into position.

"Get ready."

Boom. The group charge as Boone takes out the first five or so.

A recruit aims his machete at Butch but with a quick turn Butch has his trusted switch blade into the recruits neck.

Stephanie armed with an assault rifle and a knife stands back to back, well head to shoulder, with Charon in a well known formation to them both.

She gets a horrible feeling taking out people she had witnessed in the camp but she knows it's necessary. Anyone unloyal to Vulpes has already left.

An older man runs at Stephanie with a roar using momentum she pushes the man against a tent wall and stabs his stomach repeatedly and quickly.

Stephanie turns around to witness Charon knee a legionnaire in the stomach and twist his neck with a crack.

"Harsh !" Stephanie shouts over the noise of battle.

Charon shrugs and brings his shotgun off of his back to take down more men.

"I'm going to Vulpes !" she roars.

"Wait till we've finished here !" Charon shouts unheard to Stephanie. He turns around to find her already gone.

Stephanie passes Butch as he circles a younger male with a bloodthirsty grin. He reminds Stephanie of the greasers in the holotapes they were made to watch in the vault. He holds his knife out and dances around the guy.

Stephanie runs further into the camp. Taking out any and all who come at her only gaining minor scratches. She runs to her tent and quickly opens the entrance. It's empty. With a frown she slowly makes her way in.

"I was wondering when you would make it" a silk voice breathes.

She quickly snaps around to find Vulpes standing at the far side of the tent holding a bruised and battered Boone at gun point. His arms are tied in front of his body and his screams for Stephanie to run are muffled by a gag.

"You let him go now" Stephanie spits.

"Why ?"

"He has nothing to do with us. Let him go and me and you can talk. Alone."

A flicker of emotion crosses Vulpes face.

"He helped take my son. WHY SHOULDN'T I KILL HIM !" Vulpes licks a small bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SON ! I REFUSE TO PITY YOU !" Stephanie screams.

Half violent and half hoping someone hears to come help.

"I saved him."

"You can call it whatever you like but you still killed Lucas. A boy. An innocent child."

Vulpes manically stands over Boone.

"I could kill him just as easily. I could slit his throat. Shoot his brains out."

"No. Don't." Stephanie pleads her eyes are wide with fear. She never wanted anyone to get hurt.

"There are things I can do to you." He kneels beside Boone sliding his knife along Boone's cheek creating a red line that drips down his face. "Make him watch. He can witness the fate his wife deserved. The things that should have been done to her."

Boone fights against his restraints angrily with a muffled growl.

"How many of them would I have to hurt before you came back Vulox."

Stephanie swallows.

"None. I'll come back just don't hurt him or anyone. Me and you can leave just let him go."

Her voice is shaky and Boone shakes his head furiously.

"The sniper. The Courier. The friend. The ghoul. I wonder who ?"

"None." Stephanie slowly walks towards Vulpes and gently cups his face "none."

She slides her arms down his and gently takes the knife and drops it by Boone.

"Let's go love."

She tugs slightly on Vulpes arm, who nods mesmerised.

Then comes the small clink that signifies Boone has gotten himself free with the knife. Vulpes pushes Stephanie down roughly grabbing her gun and throwing it to the side. He launches himself at Boone who counters it with a kick into the stomach.

"Of course it would be you. The man you tainted my son with your desolate tags and your desolate ways."

Vulpes grabs the already injured Boone and pins him. Boone gives a loud laugh in response.

"If your looking for the man who could ruin your family it's not me."

Vulpes tilts his head to the side squinting.

"I'd look for the ghoul really."

"And why is that ?" Vulpes spits.

"He's _fucked_ your wife"

Boone grins happy enough to get one last snide comment in to the man that's caused so much pain in his life.

His head is slammed against the dirt with brute force knocking Boone out cold.

Vulpes turns slowly with a stare that could kill. Stephanie pulls herself up from the ground, disorientated and bruised.

She takes a deep breath and pulls her knife out to the side.

Armed and ready for the last time Stephanie will ever be alone with Vulpes in her life.


	21. A final message

Next chapter is the last one. Thanks so much for reviewing through out the story. I am sad this story is coming to a end. Atleast I've managed to finish one now.

* * *

><p>Vulpes sneers as he draws closer to Stephanie.<p>

"Vulox my beautiful wife, how did it come to this ?"

"You took me from slavery. Remember ?"

Vulpes twists his mouth into a grimace as he stares her down. Stephanie gets into a defensive position, legs apart arms tense.

"I loved you you know. I was going to take us away from here. The four of us."

Stephanie laughs snidely "you're more brain washed than I am. You never loved me you just controlled me."

"What is love but a means of controlling yourself and others."

Stephanie backed up slowly her steps retraced by Vulpes in a slow dance of changing feet.

"That is not even close to what it is. It's what you should have gave Lucas."

"I LOVED MY SON." Vulpes roared.

"Enough to kill him."

"You're testing my patience here Vulox. You could still live. If you only listen."

"My name is Stephanie" she spits "and one of us is dying today and it sure as hell won't be me."

Vulpes laughs with a evil grin.

"Are you sure ? You might as well leave another child behind for all you're good for. I will take our daughter and she will be mine."

"Don't you even think of touching Carla or I will kill you, you son of a bitch."

"Carla" Vulpes scrunches his face in disgust "is a degenerate name."

"Well I guess she is a degenerate. Just like her mother."

Vulpes finally launches his attack delayed enough that Stephanie has time to jump out the way. She grabs his back and lifts her knife but Vulpes holds onto her thighs and with a sharp spin launches her across the floor slamming her back down.

Stephanie breathes loudly winded.

"I always loved you on the floor"

"Fuck you" she screams as she rolls away ready for another move.

Vulpes jumps once more and begins what Stephanie can only describe as a vicious sparring session. She moves quickly to block blows and deliver them herself. Vulples knees her in the stomach and Stephanie returns with a jab to his face.

Vulpes spins Stephanie slamming her against a support beam and she feels something sharp hit her stomach.

With a loud gasp she looks down to find Vulpes knife sticking out of her mid abdominal penetrating an organ. She gives more breathless gasps.

"I told you I would win. I always do." Vulpes spits.

Stephanie draws him a look of hatred and in a quick move, that requires all of her energy, she swings her arm.

Her knife cuts through his neck easily as close to decapitation as she can manage. Vulpes' face remains frozen as he sinks to his knees then the floor. Stephanie kicks him away.

"Bastard" she mutters as she sinks to the floor herself.

Gasping for air and in pain Stephanie begins to crawl to Boone. When she reached his unconscious body she slaps his face.

"Wake up" she gasps and continues to hit him. He shows no responsive signs apart from breathing so Stephanie begins to crawl to the door clutching her side.

She needs help. The legion doesn't keep appropriate medication. Healing powder only goes so far. The noises of battle are still loud outside. It is too noisy to hear her sounds of plea and her friends are too busy protecting their own lives to save hers.

She crawls as far as the table before tears stream down her face and she screams in pain. She tries to lift herself using the table but only manages to bring the contents down on herself.

The items fall around with a loud clang. One item falls slowly and gracefully till it lands in front of her face.

'Me and Momma'

Stephanie gives a smile with a gasp as she takes in the picture Lucas had drawn. If she can't save her life she can protect her daughters.

Weakly she lifts her Pip boy and begins to record a holotape.

* * *

><p>Charon, Butch and The Courier run in and take in the sight. Vulpes is crumpled on the floor, not moving or breathing. Boone lies close giving laboured breaths, the Courier reaches him first to offer medical service. Further down lies Stephanie outstretched by the table, she is face down with her arm beneath her.<p>

"Stephanie !"

Charon runs to her grabbing her to turn her around. Her eyes are open but unseeing and blood seeps down her stomach. He holds her limp body close to him and roars.

Butch sinks to his knees and holds out his arm with a cry. He lifts up the holotape confused and loads it into his pipboy.

It's with one final growl and a sob that Charon realises that when the day has finished he'll have buried three generations of the same family.

* * *

><p><em>Butch, you've always been my best friend, and i'm sorry to leave you. Take care of Paul and have a nice life.<em>

_Charon, take Carla back to DC. I trust you. You can do it. She needs someone strong to support her. She's your contract holder now. Keep her safe please. Please. Charon. I'm sorry I couldn't see her grow up. Tell her I love her so much. I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_Click_.


	22. Dear Charon Love Carla

Final chapter of the main story of Persephone. The alternative ending will be posted soon. Thank you so much for all your reviews through out the story I really have loved them all. I hope you enjoyed the story.

* * *

><p>19 years later<p>

_Me again,_

_I know you were against this trip and I know you care for my safety but trust me this is something I just have to do. I'm going to go west and visit my mothers and brothers graves. I know my father was never given one but I would like to visit the ruins of the fort in which he had kept my mother. I appreciate that you brought me up telling me the truth about my family. You never lied to me once. I have already visited the Vault where she was born, I know it is little more than a training hub now but their overseer took me down and showed me her room and my grandfathers room. I was given a picture of them and a bible passage. The one I use to hear her say on the holotapes 21:6. I know you didn't have any pictures of her to give me but seeing her for the first time was certainly a shock. Almost a mirror. It must have pained you to bring me up as I looked like her. I remember growing up and having travellers tell me I was so much like her. I didn't realise the extent and I am sorry for the pain I caused you. I can only thank you countless times for the upbringing you gave me. I am educated in books and trained in weaponry more advanced than other wastelanders could hope to have and you gave me that advantage._

_I keep hearing stories of you two, the further I travel into the wasteland. I never realised how badass you were. I am proud of my heritage. Apparently every step I take here is because of you and my mother. The grass is thick and the water is clean.I heard that when my mother came out of the vault there was no grass and no trees. That must have been horrible but apparently that is what is to greet me as I travel further west._

_If it brings you comfort I am not going alone. Paul is coming with me, he joined me at Rivet City after Uncle Butchs approval. The vault offered us to stay when we visited as we were already "in their gene pool". I wasn't quite sure what to say. Of course if Paul does decide that that is the next step he is asking for your permission. Not for a formality just because that is something I would like to see. My tall strong dad. You better laugh, I am, I'm getting strange looks in this bar. No more stranger than the looks when I would say my dad is a ghoul and he is. I know you're not my biological father but you are so much more than that. Anyone can create a child but it takes skill to raise one. Vulpes may be my 'father' but you are my daddy and I love you._

_I'll keep you updated as we travel._

_Lots of love_

_Carla._

_Ps. I haven't smoked or done chems. No boys. Apart from this one that keeps following me in a stupid leather jacket. If anyone gets to close use the knife go for the jugular. I know. I know. _


End file.
